


Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 1

by Lorelei_Lee



Series: Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: Diese Story wurde vor Erscheinen von Band 5 geschrieben und ist also eine kleine Momentaufnahme von folgender Ausgangssituation: Black taucht auf Anweisung von Dumbledore bei Lupin unter. Snape hat den ersten Schritt für seine neue Mission unternommen und soll nun ebenfalls bei Lupin auf neue Anweisungen warten. Das dürfte eigentlich für genug Zündstoff sorgen, oder was meint ihr?(Alte Fanfic. Ursprünglich 2004 auf ff.de gepostet)





	Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist nach dem Erscheinen von Band 4 geschrieben worden - also bevor es regulär mit Band 5 weiterging.  
> Ich habe mir deshalb überlegt, wie es nach Band 4, beser gesagt in den Sommerferien nach Band 4 weitergehen könnte. Diese Story ist also eine kleine Momentaufnahme von folgender Ausgangssituation: Black taucht auf Anweisung von Dumbledore bei Lupin unter. Snape hat den ersten Schritt für seine neue Mission unternommen und soll nun ebenfalls bei Lupin auf neue Anweisungen warten. Das dürfte eigentlich für genug Zündstoff sorgen, oder was meint ihr?
> 
> Der Titel ist natürlich eine Anspielung auf das Fussballer-Motto: Elf Freunde sollt ihr sein.
> 
> (Das Format ist ein bisschen unpraktisch. Es sind eigentlich mehrere Kapitel aber ich war zu faul, daher hier alles in einem.)

#### Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 1

********************************************

Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein

 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

********************************************

Kapitel 1 - Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen

 

Ein vernehmliches Klopfen an der Tür liess die beiden Männer, die um einen runden Tisch sassen aufschrecken.  
Lupin erhob sich und warf noch einen strengen Blick auf Black, der sich auf Dumbledore's Anweisung seit einigen Wochen bei ihm versteckt hielt. "Das wird er sein. Ich will, dass du dich benimmst - hast du mich verstanden?" mahnte Lupin ungewohnt streng und Black schnitt erst eine Grimasse bevor er schliesslich nickte.  
Lupin gab sich damit zufrieden und ging um die Tür zu öffnen.  
Draussen stand Severus Snape mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, neben sich einen schwebenden Koffer.  
"Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Dumbledore hat dich schon per Eule bei uns angekündigt", begrüsste Lupin seinen Gast freundlich.  
Snape übersah dessen ausgestreckte Hand und betrat das Haus.  
"Ich bin nur hier, weil Dumbledore mich darum gebeten hat, hier auf neue Anweisungen zu warten", entgegnete Snape eisig.  
Black war bei Snapes Eintreten aufgestanden und fixierte ihn nun mit einem düsteren Blick. Snape schnaubte nur kurz, als er Black bemerkte und wandte sich dann wieder an Lupin.  
"Ich hoffe, es gibt hier so etwas wie ein Gästezimmer?" fragte Snape verächtlich und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
"Ja, natürlich", antwortete Lupin unbeeindruckt. "Treppe hoch, erste Tür rechts. Ich nehme an, du findest dich allein zurecht. Das Badezimmer ist den Gang links runter, die letzte Tür. Deine Handtücher sind die Grünen. Abendessen um sechs. Du isst doch mit uns zu Abend?" fragte Lupin mit sachlicher Stimme.  
"Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt", knurrte Snape und stieg die Treppe empor.

Black lümmelte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl und sah Lupin mit seinem Hab-ich-dir-nicht-gleich-gesagt-dass-das-nicht-funktioniert-Blick an.  
Lupin verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

+++

Snape legte sich leise stöhnend auf das altmodische Bett, das in dem Zimmer stand. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet sich vor Lupin und Black nichts anmerken zu lassen und auch jetzt noch unterdrückte er einen Schmerzenslaut indem er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Ein feiner Schweissfilm bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Nein, das letzte Treffen der Todesser war wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Trotz alles Heilmittel und Zaubersprüche war sein Körper extrem in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Es würde sicher noch einige Tage dauern, bis alle Verletzungen abgeklungen sein würden. Er zog flüchtig in Betracht, dass diesmal wohl auch einige Narben zurückbleiben würden.  
Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz nach drei Uhr nachmittags. Sollte er versuchen eine Runde zu schlafen oder sollte er lieber das Badezimmer aufsuchen? Ein einziges Badezimmer für drei Erwachsene. Snape schüttelte sich insgeheim. Es war einfach eine Zumutung. Was hatte Lupin gesagt? Die grünen Handtücher sind deine. Fantastisch! Missmutig stellte er seinen Wecker auf halb sechs und schloss die Augen.

+++

Lupin hatte das Haus vor vielen Jahren von einer seiner Tanten geerbt. Es war ruhig und lag etwas abseits der nächsten Kleinstadt sehr idyllisch am Waldrand. Es ein typisches Hexenhäuschen zu nennen, wäre übertrieben gewesen - es war zwar nicht übermässig gross, doch dafür umso gemütlicher. Im Erdgeschoss gab es nur einen kleinen Vorraum. Die restliche Wohnfläche war nicht unterteilt und beherbergte eine altmodische Küche, mit einem runden Tisch, einigen Stühlen und einem Schrank. Im Dachgeschoss waren die Schlafzimmer und das Bad untergebracht. An der Rückseite des Hauses hatte Lupin einen soliden Anbau anbringen lassen, in dem er seine Vollmondnächte verbringen konnte um niemand zu gefährden.

+++

Es war kurz vor sechs Uhr, Lupin stand am Herd und äugte misstrauisch in einen grossen Topf, während er in der anderen Hand ein offenes Kochbuch mit dem Titel "Essen für jede Gelegenheit mit dem Fix-Zauber" hielt. Black deckte währenddessen mit seinem Zauberstab und viel unnötigem Geklirr den Tisch.  
"Was meinst du? Für zwei oder für drei Personen?"  
"Für drei", antwortete Lupin bestimmt. Sein Blick streifte Blacks rotes T-Shirt und seine schwarzen, abgewetzten Jeans. "Du hättest dich ruhig umziehen können", bemerkte er missbilligend.  
"Wozu?" fragte Black provokant. "Du bist auch nicht gerade in grosser Gala angetreten." Er musterte Lupins grau-braune Robe.  
"Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht die Mittel für eine umfangreiche Garderobe habe", versetzte Lupin leicht ärgerlich. "Immerhin..."  
"Snape", begrüsste da Black ihren Gast übertrieben fröhlich. "Wir hatten schon gehofft, du kommst nicht mehr."  
"Black!" entfuhr es Lupin scharf, doch Snape hatte nur kalt gelächelt.  
"Jaa, schon gut. Es war ein Scherz", entgegnete Black. "Setz' dich doch, das Essen müsste gleich fertig sein." Er stand auf und ging zu Lupin an den Herd.  
"Du hattest recht", flüsterte er halblaut. "Ich hätte mich doch umziehen sollen." Er grinste und lenkte Lupins Blick auf Snape, der seine übliche schwarze Kleidung inklusive Robe angelegt hatte und steif an dem runden Tisch sass. Blacks Hand berührte dabei Lupins Rücken. Snape entging diese kleine Geste nicht und er machte sich seine Gedanken darüber. Alles war ihm recht, um sich von seinen Schmerzen abzulenken, die zwar nicht mehr unerträglich, aber doch noch quälend genug waren. Wenn gar nichts mehr half, würde er eben einen Streit mit Black vom Zaun brechen.  
Lupin stellte den grossen Topf auf den Tisch und Black brachte eine Flasche Wein und eine Karaffe mit Wasser. Beide setzten sich und Lupin teilte das Essen aus.  
"Es ist ein Gemüseeintopf mit Fleisch. Ich hoffe es schmeckt euch", setzte er etwas zweifelnd hinzu. Sie aßen schweigend und Snape musste zu seinem Missvergnügen feststellen, dass es ihm tatsächlich schmeckte. Er trank etwas Wein mit Wasser vermischt und Lupin bemerkte erleichtert, dass sich Snapes Anspannung etwas zu lockern schien. Trotzdem sass er die ganze Mahlzeit hindurch wie auf Kohlen - er kannte Black und fürchtete, dass diesen mal wieder der Hafer stach.  
Doch Lupin hatte Glück und das Essen verlief reibungslos. Kaum hatte Snape seine Mahlzeit beendet, stand er auf.  
"Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Ist es möglich, dass ich morgen das Bad zu meiner Verfügung habe?" fragte er mit ironischem Unterton.  
"Ja, natürlich", bestätigte Lupin, doch da war Snape schon auf der dunklen Treppe verschwunden.

+++

In dieser Nacht schlief Snape sehr schlecht. Er wachte oft auf und trank von seinen Heilmitteln, die jedoch kaum Wirkung zeigten. Bei einer dieser Wach-Phasen glaubte er leises Stöhnen zu hören. Er horchte genauer hin, doch die Laute waren zu gedämpft. Kurze Zeit darauf gesellte sich zu dem gedämpften Stöhnen auch noch das typische Geräusch von rhythmisch quietschenden Bettfedern. 'Eindeutig Masturbation', dachte Snape noch bevor er wieder einschlief. 'Wenigstens einer hat heute nacht Spass.'

 

 

********************************************

Kapitel 2 - Ein neuer Tag bricht an

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Snape überraschend spät. Er zog sich notdürftig an, da er keine Lust hatte auf dem Gang Lupin oder Black in seinem Morgenmantel in die Arme zu laufen. Er öffnete die Tür des Badezimmers und sah sich misstrauisch um. Er war tatsächlich allein und alles war sehr sauber und ordentlich. Die Badewanne sah zwar verdächtig nach Muggelwanne aus, doch aus den zwei Hähnen sprudelte wie in Hogwarts unterschiedlicher Schaum. Snape schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich ab, versiegelte sie noch mit seinem Zauberstab und zog sich langsam aus, während er die Wanne mit einem zartvioletten Schaumbad füllte. Als das Bad fertig war, stieg er in die Wanne und streckte vorsichtig seine schmerzenden Glieder aus.

+++

Unten in der Küche lauschten Lupin und Black auf das Plätschern des Wassers.  
"Wird auch so langsam Zeit", murrte Black.  
"Es kann nicht jeder ein Frühaufsteher sein", konterte Lupin gelassen. "Ausserdem würde ich sagen, dass das dein Stichwort war."  
"Ja, ich gehe ja schon. Ich merke schon, wenn ich unerwünscht bin." Black spielte den Beleidigten und Lupin musste leider grinsen, woraufhin Black zurückgrinste.  
"Du weißt genau, dass ich ihn fragen will, ob er mir den Wolfsbann-Trank braut. Und meinem Gefühl nach lässt er sich leichter breitschlagen, wenn du nicht dabei bist und ihn die ganze Zeit mit deinen Blicken durchbohrst."  
"Schaut er mich vielleicht anders an?" begehrte Black auf.  
"Ist es denn zuviel verlangt, wenn ich dich bitte, ihm nicht gleich an die Kehle zu fahren?" fragte Lupin mit eindringlicher Stimme.  
Black murmelte etwas Unbestimmtes und verwandelte sich dann seufzend in seine Hundegestalt.  
Von oben hörte man leises Türenklappern.  
"Er kommt gleich runter", sagte Lupin zu dem schwarzen Hund. "Also, Abmarsch."  
Der schwarze Hund trollte sich folgsam durch die offene Hintertür. Lupins Blick folgte ihm, bis er in den Wald lief und Lupin ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Dann hörte er Snape die Treppe herunter kommen und drehte sich um.  
"Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" begrüsste er seinen Gast.  
Doch Snape reagierte nicht und setzte sich wortlos an den Tisch auf dem noch die Überreste eines Frühstücks standen.  
"Wir haben schon gefrühstückt, aber ich werde dir bei einer Tasse Tee Gesellschaft leisten", äusserte Lupin gut gelaunt. "Das heisst, falls du nicht lieber Kaffee hättest." Er sah ihn aufmunternd an.  
Snape liess seinen Blick über den Raum gleiten. "Kaffee", orderte er knapp. "Wo ist Black?" fragte er dann übergangslos.  
Lupin ging an den Herd und zauberte eine Kanne Kaffee herbei. Dann stellte er sie mit zwei Tassen auf den Tisch und nahm Snape gegenüber Platz.  
"Ich habe ihn spazieren geschickt", antwortete Lupin und schenkte Snape etwas Kaffee ein. Dann schob er ihm den halbvollen Brötchenkorb hin.  
"So?" äusserte Snape gleichgültig.  
"Ja, ich wollte in Ruhe mit dir sprechen."  
In Snapes Augen glomm ein Funken Interesse auf. "Und worüber?"  
Lupin fand es plötzlich schwierig, die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
"Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass heute Nacht Vollmond ist", sagte er schliesslich, doch Snape reagierte in keinster Weise darauf. "Es wäre also besser, wenn du dich heute nacht in deinem Zimmer einschliesst", fuhr Lupin schliesslich enttäuscht fort. "Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand zu Schaden kommt."  
"Ich werde mich danach richten", entgegnete Snape gleichmütig. "Apropos Zimmer", fuhr er dann mit einem anderen Klang in seiner Stimme fort und in Lupin keimte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass dieses Gespräch alles andere als angenehm werden würde.  
"Mir ist heute morgen aufgefallen, dass oben nur zwei Schlafzimmer sind", äusserte Snape in leichtem Plauderton. "Ich hoffe, dass ich Black nicht aus seinem Zimmer vertrieben habe."  
"Nein, das hast du nicht", antwortete Lupin ausweichend.  
"Nicht? Nun, dann frage ich mich, wo er wohl die Nacht verbringt?" Ein falsches Lächeln zuckte über Snapes Mundwinkel.  
Lupin versuchte, sich ganz normal zu benehmen, doch unter diesem inquisitorischen Blick fiel es ihm ungewöhnlich schwer. "Er schläft bei mir im Zimmer", erwiderte er.  
"So?" fragte Snape gedehnt. "Ich hoffe doch, er schläft auf dem Bettvorleger, wie es sich für einen Hund gehört?" fragte er zynisch.  
Lupins Wangen röteten sich, doch nicht vor Verlegenheit, sondern vor Zorn.  
"Im Prinzip geht es dich gar nichts an", entgegnete er mühsam beherrscht. "Doch da es dich augenscheinlich so brennend interessiert - Sirius schläft mit mir in meinem Bett. Er fickt mich, ich ficke ihn und zwar schon seit unserem letzten Schuljahr. Und er hat dazu noch nie Hundegestalt angenommen. Bist du nun zufrieden?!" fragte er zornbebend.  
"Ja", antwortete Snape ungerührt. "Es war allerdings etwas mehr Information als ich eigentlich haben wollte." Lupin war noch nie so nahe daran gewesen, Snape einfach den Hals umzudrehen und dabei predigte er gleichzeitig Black Zurückhaltung.  
"Ich werde mich jetzt um den Garten kümmern", sagte er gepresst und stand auf. "Ich nehme an, du kommst hier allein zurecht."

Als Lupin den Raum verlassen hatte, trank Snape einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Dieser Zwangsaufenthalt versprach doch noch interessant zu werden.

+++

Einige Zeit später lief ein schwarzer Hund vom Wald in den Garten und verwandelte sich in Black zurück.  
"Und?" fragte er Lupin, der in einem der Beete kniete und Unkraut jätete.  
"Alles bestens", antwortete Lupin, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen.  
"Ah ja", bemerkte Black gedehnt. "Du jätest freiwillig Unkraut - noch dazu von Hand - und willst mir allen Ernstes weissmachen, es wäre alles bestens? Lass mich raten - ich hätte genauso gut hier bleiben können."  
Lupin hockte sich auf seine Fersen und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiss von der Stirn. Er dachte daran was er Snape gegenüber alles gesagt hatte und vor allem 'wie' er es gesagt hatte.  
"Möglicherweise", gab er deshalb halbherzig zu.  
Black lehnte sich gegen den Gartenzaun. "Hast du ihn überhaupt gefragt?" fragte er.  
"Nicht direkt."  
"Aber warum denn nicht?"  
"Ich weiss nicht. Ich wollte es ja - aber als es dann soweit war konnte ich es einfach nicht", verteidigte sich Lupin. "Du weißt wie er manchmal sein kann. Ich habe ihm dann einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gegeben und er ist nicht darauf eingegangen. Ende der Geschichte."  
Blacks Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. "Dann werde ich ihn eben fragen."  
"Oh, nein! Das wirst du nicht!" Lupin war aufgesprungen.  
"Und ob ich das werde! Denkst du ich schaue ruhig zu, wie du dich in jeder Vollmondnacht quälst? Ende der Diskussion!"

+++

Black fand Snape auf einer Bank vor dem Haus sitzen. Es war ein sonniger warmer Tag. Snape hatte deshalb auf seine Robe verzichtet und sass mit einem schwarzen Jacket und einer schwarzen Hose im Halbschatten und las in einem Buch.  
"Was dagegen, wenn ich mich setze?" fragte Black forsch.  
"Da du impertinent genug wärst, dich über eine Ablehnung meinerseits hinwegzusetzen... bitte", antwortete Snape ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.  
"Wie Remus dir ja schon gesagt hat, ist heute nacht Vollmond. Er schliesst sich zwar jedes Mal in den Schuppen ein, damit er niemand gefährdet, aber es ist sehr quälend für ihn. Er hat zwar schon selbst versucht den Wolfsbann-Trank zu brauen, aber es hat nicht richtig funktioniert - und ich versuche es lieber erst gar nicht", sagte Black mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
Snape schlug mit einer resignierten Geste sein Buch zu und richtete seinen Blick auf Black. "Das ist alles ausserordentlich interessant", äusserte er gelangweilt. "Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"  
Black wusste, dass Snape ihn nur provozieren wollte und unterdrückte seinen aufkeimenden Zorn. "Remus hat alle Zutaten für den Wolfsbann-Trank im Haus. Nur du kannst diesen Trank für ihn brauen. Er braucht ihn noch heute. Du sollst es ja nicht für mich tun. Tu' es für Remus."  
Snape sah Black abwartend an und hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Bitte", stiess Black zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Snape lächelte kalt. "Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das tun sollte."  
Black sprang von der Bank auf, die Zornesröte war ihm ins Gesicht geschossen.  
"Du mieser, egozentrischer Bastard!" schrie er hitzig. "Es wäre für dich keine grosse Sache gewesen! Dumbledore hätte sicher gewollt, dass du Remus hilfst! Ich hoffe, du erstickst eines Tages an deinen eigenen Zaubertränken!" Black drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte wütend zurück zu Lupin. Dort kniete er sich neben ihn in das Beet.  
"Rutsch' mal", knurrte er mürrisch. "Ich helfe dir."

+++

Snape schloss seine Augen und lehnte seinen Rücken mit einer schmerzlichen Grimasse gegen die von der Sonne aufgeheizte Hauswand. Die Wärme tat seinem zerschunden Körper wohl.  
"Dumbledore", wiederholte er leise. Ja, Dumbledore hätte bestimmt gewollt, dass er dem Werwolf diesen Trank braute. Dumbledore - immer wieder Dumbledore. Er hatte ihn überhaupt erst in diese missliche Lage gebracht. Er fluchte leise und stand schliesslich auf.

+++

Lupin und Black sahen überrascht auf, als Snape mit einem Becher in der Hand in den Garten kam.  
"Sie sollten es gleich trinken. Es ist noch lauwarm." Mit diesen Worten hielt er Lupin den Becher hin. Lupin stand auf und nahm den Becher mit seinen erdverschmutzten Händen entgegen. Er warf Snape einen forschenden Blick zu.  
"Nun trinken Sie schon", forderte Snape ihn ungeduldig auf. "Es ist der Wolfsbann-Trank."  
Zwei Augenpaare blickten ihn bei diesen Worten überrascht an.  
"Danken Sie mir nicht, Lupin", sagte er schroff. "Ich habe es einzig und allein meiner eigenen Sicherheit zuliebe getan. Die Tür dieses Schuppens ist alles andere als Vertrauen erweckend. Ich habe gleich eine grössere Menge gebraut. Der Rest steht in der Küche."  
"Danke, Severus", sagte Lupin, obwohl in Snapes Blicke zu erdolchen schienen.  
Snape ging wortlos ins Haus zurück und Lupin sah Black fragend an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Tür des Schuppens war aus Metall und äusserst stabil.

+++

In dieser Nacht erwachte Snape nur noch einmal. Er trat an das Fenster und sah hinaus. Der Farbe des Himmels nach zu schliessen war es nicht mehr allzu lange bis Sonnenaufgang. Sein Blick streifte auch den Schuppen vor dem ein schwarzer Hund lag und schlief.  
Lupin hatte trotz allem darauf bestanden die Nacht im Schuppen zu verbringen. Und Black hatte genauso dickköpfig darauf bestanden, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Snape hatte von seinem Zimmer aus dem Streit, der lautstark in der Küche geführt wurde, mühelos folgen können. Keiner von beiden hatte nachgegeben und so schlief der Werwolf in dem Schuppen und der Hund davor.  
Snape sah lange nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Erst als sich das Morgengrauen ankündigte, ging er wieder zu Bett.  
********************************************

Kapitel 3 - we open strange doors, that we never close again

 

Der Morgen brach mit strahlendem Sonnenschein an und verhiess somit einer der heissesten Tage des Jahres zu werden. Schon kurze Zeit darauf war das Haus bereits unangenehm aufgeheizt und das Frühstück verlief deshalb die meiste Zeit schweigend, da alle von der Hitze wie erschlagen waren. Der Kaffee war von Remus durch eisgekühlten Kürbissaft ersetzt worden, worüber sich niemand beklagte.  
Nach dem Frühstück blieben die drei Männer noch am Tisch sitzen - niemand schien sich dazu aufraffen zu können aufzustehen. Snape lass ihm Tagespropheten und Black sah gelangweilt zum Fenster hinaus. Schliesslich gab sich Lupin einen Ruck.  
"Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt in die Winkelgasse", äusserte er entschlossen.  
Black sah ihn träge an. "Bei der  Hitze? Bist du verrückt?"  
"Ich kann's leider nicht ändern", seufzte Lupin.  
"Nimmst du Flohpulver?" fragte Black und Lupin nickte. "Wann bist du wieder hier?" fuhr Black fort.  
"Ich weiss nicht genau...", Lupin überlegte. "Mal sehen... ich muss die bestellten Bücher abholen, bei Gringotts habe ich auch einiges zu erledigen - das kann eine Weile dauern... dann brauche ich noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für den Garten. Ich denke am späten Nachmittag müsste ich alles erledigt haben", sagte er hoffnungsvoll. Dann musterte er Black mit wachem Blick. "Ich hoffe, dass das Haus bis dahin noch steht und nicht bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört ist", warnte er Black.  
Black war gekränkt. "Was schaust du mich dabei so an?" maulte er.  
"Weil ich dich kenne", erläuterte Lupin trocken. 'Dich und Snape' setzte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. "Und damit du in der Zwischenzeit nicht auf dumme Ideen kommst, kannst du hier im Haus ein paar Dinge für mich erledigen."  
Black stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen. Snape sah kurz von seiner Lektüre auf um Lupin und Black mit einem raschen Blick zu taxieren. Dann wandte er sich wieder einem Artikel über einen Zwischenfall mit verzauberten Muggelartefakten zu.  
"Du erledigst die Wäsche, giesst den Garten und räumst die Küche auf", zählte Lupin auf. "Das schmutzige Geschirr stapelt sich schon", sagte Lupin mit leisem Vorwurf und wies auf den unerledigten Abwasch in der Küche.  
Black folgte seiner Handbewegung. "Das ist kein schmutziges Geschirr", stellte er dann lässig fest.  
"Was denn sonst? Abstrakte Muggelkunst?" fragte Lupin humorlos.  
"Nein, das gehört zum typischen Flair einer Junggesellenwohnung", erläuterte Black grinsend. "Das darf man nicht mutwillig zerstören...Jaa, ist ja schon gut, ich mach's ja", lenkte er ein, als er Lupins strengen Blick bemerkte. "Aber warum hackst du eigentlich immer auf mir rum? Warum lässt du ihn nicht den Garten giessen?" beschwerte sich Black und wies mit dem Kopf auf Snape.  
Snape las weiter ruhig im Tagespropheten und tat so, als ob ihn das alles nichts angehen würde. Doch seine dunklen Augen funkelten.  
"Weil er in diesem Haus Gast ist", stellte Lupin ruhig aber unmissverständlich fest.  
Black seufzte, doch dann lächelte er spitzbübisch. "Na schön, Cherie. Geh du nur und amüsier dich gut. Ich habe den Haushalt voll im Griff. Du musst dir um nichts Sorgen machen - Au!" Black rieb sich immer noch grinsend den Hinterkopf auf den Lupin ihm einen leichten Klaps gegeben hatte.  
"Wenn's nur so wäre!" seufzte Lupin voller Zweifel.

+++

Nachdem Lupin gegangen war, zog sich Snape auf sein Zimmer zurück. Er wollte noch mal in Ruhe seine Verbände wechseln und einen weiteren Heilzauber ausprobieren. Er war zuversichtlich, denn seinen Verletzungen hatten heute morgen kaum noch geschmerzt. Die Temperatur in seinem Zimmer war bereits über ein erträgliches Mass angestiegen. Die Luft war zum Ersticken dumpf. Snape beschloss, die Vorhänge zu schliessen und die Zimmertür einen Spalt offen zu lassen um vielleicht einen kühleren Luftzug von der Treppe her zu erhaschen. Er würde es ja rechtzeitig hören, falls Black die Treppe herauf kommen sollte. Dann konnte er die Tür immer noch rasch schliessen. Doch derzeit klapperte Black einen Stock tiefer noch schlechtgelaunt mit dem Geschirr und stellte keine Gefahr dar.

Vorsichtig zog Snape sein Jacket und sein Hemd aus und befühlte sachte die Bandagen um seinen Oberkörper. Er stand vor einem halbhohen Spiegel mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Behutsam löste er die Verbände und betrachtete seine Wunden in dem Spiegel. Mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund dachte er an die Nacht zurück in der ihm die anderen Todesser und Voldemort zur Bestrafung diese Wunden beigebracht hatten. Er hatte sich psychisch auf einige Crucio-Flüche eingestellt, doch viele der Zauber die ihn getroffen hatte, hatten darüber hinaus tiefe, blutende Verletzungen hinterlassen, was eigentlich ein untypisches Vorgehen war.  
Er war erleichtert, dass sich die Wunden endlich begonnen hatten zu schliessen. Vorsichtig befühlte Snape das verkrustete Blut und griff nach seinem Zauberstab um einen Reinigungszauber auszusprechen, da fiel ihm mit einem Mal die ungewöhnliche Stille im Haus auf und er erstarrte.  
Wann hatte Black mit diesem infernalischen Geschirrgeklapper aufgehört und warum war ihm das nicht sofort aufgefallen?

Draussen vor der Tür erkannte Black im selben Augenblick, dass er entdeckt war. Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, wo er die frischen Handtücher deponieren wollte, hatte er die angelehnte Tür entdeckt und hatte kurz durch den Spalt gespäht. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr, warum er dann nicht einfach weitergegangen war, sondern im Gegenteil wie angewurzelt vor dem Türspalt stehen geblieben war. Er überlegte gerade, ob es schon zu spät war um sich noch aus dem Staub zu machen, da wirbelte Snape blitzschnell herum, den Zauberstab drohend in der Hand.  
In Sekundenbruchteilen flog die Tür auf und Black fand sich wieder in Snapes Zimmer, den Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst und Snapes Hand drückte wie eine Eisenklammer gegen Blacks Hals. Snapes Augen glitzerten hasserfüllt und Black versuchte in einer panischen Anwandlung Snapes Griff um seinen Hals zu lösen.  
"Was hast du hier zu suchen?" fauchte Snape.  
"Handtücher", röchelte Black und wies hastig auf die verstreuten roten, gelben und grünen Handtücher.  
Snape liess ihn jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
"Dies ist nicht das Badezimmer", zischte er so leise, dass es Black kalt überlief.  
"Lass mich los, du Idiot", krächzte Black, wild entschlossen auf keinen Fall klein beizugeben, egal wie viel Angst ihm diese mordlüsternen Augen einflössten.  
Snape stach mit seinem Zauberstab gegen Blacks Brust.  
"Nenn mir einen Grund - nur einen einzigen Grund - warum ich dich nicht auf der Stelle umbringen sollte", sagte er mit hasserfüllter Stimme.  
'Scheisse', dachte Black bei sich. Laut sagte er jedoch: "Dann tu's doch endlich."  
Ein herausfordernder, trotziger Blick traf Snape, dessen Griff sich für einige Sekunden sogar noch zu verstärken schien. Snape starrte zurück in Blacks Augen.  
Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen.  
"Abschaum wie du ist die Mühe nicht wert", stiess Snape zähneknirschend hervor und stiess Black so heftig von sich, dass dieser taumelte und zwischen den Handtüchern zu Boden fiel. Angestrengt nach Luft ringend blieb er einen Moment liegen. Snape stand immer noch mit nacktem Oberkörper drohend im Raum.  
"Verschwinde!" befahl er Black kalt.  
Hastig sammelte Black die verstreuten Handtücher auf und beeilte sich Snapes Befehl nachzukommen.  
Sekunden später hatte er sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und sank erschöpft und geschockt mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf den gefliesten Boden.  
"Das war knapp", flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst. "Hoffentlich erfährt Remus nichts davon."

+++

Den Rest des Tages blieb Snape auf seinem Zimmer, wofür Black äusserst dankbar war. Erst als Lupin wieder nach Hause gekommen war und das Abendessen auf dem Tisch stand erschien Snape wieder auf der Bildfläche und Black sass von da an wie auf glühenden Kohlen, ob Snape gegenüber Lupin behaupten würde, er hätte ihn beim Spannen erwischt. Black schämte sich vor sich selbst, denn wenn er es genau betrachtete hatte er nichts anderes vor Snapes Tür gemacht. War er denn schon so tief gesunken? Warum hatte er sich nur wie ein mieser Spanner verhalten?  
Doch erstaunlicher Weise liess Snape diese Gelegenheit Black anzuschwärzen ungenutzt verstreichen.  
Nach dem Essen, bei dem wegen der drückenden Schwüle bereits zwei Flaschen mit eisgekühltem Wein geleert worden waren, berichtete Lupin von seinen Einkäufen in der Winkelgasse.  
"Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber die ersten Schulsachen liegen bereits in den Schaufenstern, dabei fängt das Schuljahr erst in über drei Wochen an", erzählte Lupin, dem die unterschwellige Spannung bereits bei Betreten des Hauses aufgefallen war und der hoffte, dass es nicht zu einem Ausbruch von Feindseligkeiten kommen würde. Er wandte sich an Snape.  
"Wirst du eigentlich weiter unterrichten?"  
"Natürlich", antwortete dieser knapp, aber gelassen.  
Der Wein hatte leider dazu beigetragen Blacks Scham und sein schlechtes Gewissen in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Hitze und Alkohol hatten ihn angriffslustig und leicht reizbar gemacht. Seine Augen flackerten bei Snapes Worten unruhig.  
"Wo wir gerade dabei sind...", griff er den Faden auf. "Es würde dir mit Sicherheit kein Zacken aus der Krone fallen , wenn du in der Schule ein wenig netter zu meinem Patenkind sein würdest", griff er Snape an.  
"Sogar jemand wie der berühmte Harry Potter hat das Recht auf eine unglückliche Kindheit", entgegnete Snape ungerührt.  
Bevor Lupin besänftigend eingreifen konnte, sprach Black schon weiter.  
"Woher kommt nur dieser Hass? Harry hat dir nichts getan. Oder bist du am Ende gar neidisch auf ihn?" fragte er gehässig.  
"Sirius!" rief Lupin entsetzt aus.  
Doch Black hörte nicht auf ihn und Lupin registrierte mit wachsender Besorgnis, dass sich Snapes Augen zu Schlitzen verengten.  
"Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war es doch schon damals so", behauptete Black streitsüchtig und starrte Snape wütend an. "Du warst eifersüchtig auf James, weil er beim Quidditch so viel besser war als du. Ständig hast du hinter uns hergeschnüffelt und alles versucht, damit wir von der Schule fliegen!"  
Snapes Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und blanker Hass zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.  
"Das hat dir noch lange nicht das Recht gegeben mich einem Werwolf zum Frass vorzuwerfen!" schrie er Black an.  
"Severus!" rief Lupin entrüstet.  
"Ach ja?!" tobte Black, ohne auf Lupin zu achten.. "Aber dir hat es das Recht gegeben mich den Dementoren auszuliefern, oder was?!"  
Black und Snape waren beide aufgesprungen und warfen sich nun über den Tisch hinweg tödliche Blicke zu.

Lupin unterbrach den Streit indem er mit der Faust so heftig auf den Tisch schlug, dass die Gläser tanzten.  
"Schluss jetzt!" brüllte er. "Das ist immer noch mein Haus und ich dulde diesen Blödsinn keine Sekunde länger!"  
"Aber er wollte mich den Dementoren ausliefern!"  
"Er wollte mich einem Werwolf vorwerfen!"  
Nahmen Black und Snape den Streit lautstark wieder auf.  
"Und ich bin von einem Werwolf gebissen worden und bin ausserdem arbeitslos und pleite!" Fuhr Lupin mit zornrotem Gesicht dazwischen. "Was soll der Quatsch?! Ihr klingt wie bei einem Mitleidswettbewerb." Lupins ausgestreckter Finger zeigte auf Black. "Er wollte dich den Dementoren ausliefern? Gut!" Sein Finger stach nun in Snapes Richtung. "Und dich wollte er an einen Werwolf verfüttern? Auch gut! Ich würde sagen ihr seid quitt!"  
"Das kann man doch nicht vergleichen!" schrien beide gleichzeitig und starrten sich mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und Hass in die Augen.  
Die ganze Situation war so absurd, dass Lupin sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verbeissen konnte. "Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, wie oft ihr einer Meinung seid?" spöttelte er deshalb mit Genugtuung.

+++

Snape wälzte sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere. Er hatte sich gleich nach diesem Zwischenfall zurückgezogen und schlafen gelegt - zumindest hatte er es versucht. Denn erst hatten Lupin und Black sich unten in der Küche gestritten, dann waren sie einer nach dem anderen die Treppe hoch und in ihr Schlafzimmer gestürmt, wobei jedes Mal die Tür mit lautem Krachen zu geschlagen worden war. Im Schlafzimmer hatten sie noch eine Weile halblaut weitergestritten, dann war alles ruhig gewesen und nun quietschten die Bettfedern genauso rhythmisch wie in der ersten Nacht.  
Snape warf die Decke von sich. An Schlaf war im Moment nicht mehr zu denken. Die Temperaturen hatten sich auch nach Sonnenuntergang kaum abgesenkt und Snape fühlte sich mit seinen Verbänden doppelt unbehaglich. Er schlüpfte in seine Hosen und verliess sein Zimmer um sich im Bad mit kaltem Wasser abzuwaschen und etwas zu trinken. Vor Lupins Schlafzimmer bemerkte er, dass das letzte Türenschlagen wohl zu heftig ausgefallen war, denn die Tür war nicht ins Schloss gefallen sondern wieder ein wenig aufgesprungen.

+++

Black sass auf dem Bett, zwischen seinen Beinen kniete Lupin, den Kopf in Blacks Schoß. Plötzlich beschlich Black das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren. Irritiert fiel sein Blick auf den schmalen Türspalt. War dort ein Schatten oder bildete er sich das ein? Und hatte dieser Schatten nicht die Umrisse von Snapes Körper?  
In diesem Moment versteifte sich auch schon sein eigener Körper unter Lupins Liebkosungen, ein befriedigter Ausruf entschlüpfte seinen Lippen und er schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete lächelte Lupin ihn an und leckte sich geniesserisch über die Lippen. "Heute hattest du es aber eilig", flüsterte er heiser.  
Blacks Blick zuckte kurz zur Tür. Der Schatten war weg.  
********************************************

Kapitel 4 - It's obvious you hate me

 

Die Stimmung am Frühstückstisch war alles andere als entspannt, doch Lupin war schon zufrieden, dass sich die beiden Streithähne nicht schon wieder angifteten, sondern sich darauf beschränkten, sich mürrisch anzusehen und konsequent zu schweigen. Gerade als Lupin eine Bemerkung über den neuartigen Dünger machen wollte, den er in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, flog eine Eule durch die offene Hintertür herein und landete direkt vor Lupin.  
Sofort richteten sich alle Augen gespannt auf die Eule.  
"Kennt jemand von euch diese Eule?" fragte Lupin, denn er erwartete keine Post. Doch sowohl Black als auch Snape schüttelten den Kopf.  
"Na gut, dann wollen wir mal sehen", vorsichtig zog er der Eule den Brief aus dem Schnabel und öffnete ihn.  
"Oh, er ist von Dumbledore", stellte er überrascht fest. "Und er ist tatsächlich an mich", beantwortete Lupin die unausgesprochenen Fragen. "Er lässt dich nur grüssen, Severus und er hofft, dass du deinen Aufenthalt geniesst."

Snapes Augen funkelten, doch er erwiderte nichts darauf.  
Lupin goss für die Eule etwas Milch in eine Untertasse und las weiter.  
"Ich soll noch heute zu Arabella Figg. Ich muss wohl irgendetwas bei ihr abholen", sagte Lupin halblaut, während er den Rest des Briefes überflog.  
"Ich begleite dich", sagte Black eifrig. "Ich verwandle mich und dann..."  
"Nein, Sirius", widersprach Lupin. "Das geht nicht."  
"Warum nicht?" begehrte Black auf.  
"Weil davon nichts in diesem Brief steht", erläuterte Lupin geduldig. "Dumbledore wird seine Gründe haben."  
"Dumbledore hat immer seine Gründe", liess sich Snape überraschenderweise vernehmen.  
Black musterte Snape aufmerksam, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Lupin.  
"Wann musst du gehen?"  
"Am besten sofort. Ich habe keine Lust erst mitten in der Nacht wieder nach Hause zu kommen." Er stand auf. "Im Wald ist ein Portschlüssel deponiert."  
"Dann begleite ich dich bis zu dem Portschlüssel", sagte Black und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
"Na schön." Lupin lächelte leicht. "Auf Wiedersehen, Severus", verabschiedete er sich und verlies mit Black das Haus.  
Draussen nahm Lupin Black noch das Versprechen ab, dass er heute keinen Ärger machen würde und Black versprach es ihm widerwillig.  
"Aber nur, wenn er sich auch benimmt", sagte Black trotzig.  
"Dann geh' ihm eben aus dem Weg, wenn alles andere zuviel verlangt ist", erwiderte Lupin trocken.  
"Soll mich recht sein", brummte Black. "Dann bleibe ich eben im Wald, bis du wieder da bist."  
"Tu', was du nicht lassen kannst", erwiderte Lupin amüsiert und beobachtete wie sich Black verwandelte. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam in den Wald.

+++

Snape sass wieder lesend auf der Bank vor dem Haus. Lupin war seit ungefähr drei Stunden weg, als der schwarze Hund wieder angetrottet kam und sich vor Snapes Augen wieder in Black zurückverwandelte.  
Snape sah nur kurz auf. "Schon zurück vom Wild aufscheuchen? Oder was tut man sonst so als Hund?" fragte er geringschätzig.  
"Ist Remus nicht schon zurück?" fragte Black beherrscht.  
"Nein, allerdings wundert mich das auch nicht. Arabella war schon immer eine alte Plaudertasche", antwortete Snape gelangweilt.  
"Besser eine alte Plaudertasche, als ein arroganter Widerling", erwiderte Black giftig.  
Snape schlug sein Buch zu und sah langsam zu Black auf.  
"Meinst du damit etwa jemand bestimmten?" fragte er gedehnt.  
"Soll ich dir noch ein Bild malen?" gab Black patzig zurück.  
"Es wäre klug, an dieser Stelle das Thema zu wechseln - aber da du dich noch nie durch besondere Intelligenz ausgezeichnet hast, hege ich diesbezüglich keine grossen Hoffnungen", sagte Snape ätzend.  
Black atmete tief durch und bemühte sich - eingedenk Lupins Ermahnungen - um Fassung. Doch ganz so einfach wollte er Snape nicht davon kommen lassen.  
"Warum bist du dann eigentlich immer noch hier, wenn dir die Gesellschaft in der du dich befindest nicht zusagt?" stichelte er deshalb weiter.  
"Wenn es sich hätte vermeiden lassen, wäre ich ganz bestimmt nie hergekommen. Ich bin nur hier, weil Dumbledore es so bestimmt hat", erwiderte Snape leicht gereizt.  
"Das beruht ganz auf Gegenseitigkeit", entgegnete Black heftig. "Wir haben uns bestimmt nicht um deinen Besuch gerissen!"  
"Wir?" fragte Snape höhnisch und seine Augen funkelten. "Sollte mir da etwas entgangen sein? Sollte ich tatsächlich versäumt haben euch zu gratulieren? Oder seit wann gestattet Lupin dir, auch in seinem Namen zu sprechen?"  
Black versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren und fing langsam an, im Stillen auf 10 zu zählen. Doch bereits bei 3 riss ihm der Geduldsfaden.  
"Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu, dir über uns ein Urteil zu erlauben!" platzte er heraus. "Das Ganze geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Und wenn ich hier für Remus spreche, dann nur, weil ich weiss, dass er darüber genauso denkt!"

Nun war auch Snape aufgestanden.  
"Wie ich sehe, hat Askaban dir nichts von deiner vorlauten Art ausgetrieben", zischte er kalt und ging ins Haus. Drinnen drehte er sich zu Black um und sah ihn über die Schulter an. "Aber Lupin schätzt wahrscheinlich ohnedies andere Qualitäten an dir, die du ohne Zweifel im Überfluss besitzt", bemerkte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.  
Black war ihm ins Haus gefolgt und stellte ihn nun in der Küche zur Rede.  
"Das reicht, Severus! Bis hierher und nicht weiter!" schrie er, nur noch mühsam beherrscht. "Mich kannst du von mir aus beschimpfen so viel du willst, aber lass Remus gefälligst aus dem Spiel!"  
Snape musterte den aufgebrachten Black mit sarkastischem Blick. Dann zuckte er lässig mit den Schultern. "Warum sollte ich?"

Black kochte ohnehin schon auf kleiner Flamme und Snapes Arroganz war in diesem Moment einfach zu viel für ihn.  
"Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?" fuhr er Snape hochrot vor Zorn an. "Remus ist der geduldigste und netteste Zauberer auf Gottes Erdboden! Er tut alles, damit du dich hier wohlfühlst und dabei bis du der beschissenste Gast, den man sich vorstellen kann! Trotzdem redet er nie schlecht von dir und duldet auch nicht, dass ich auch nur einen böses Wort gegen dich sage!"  
Auch auf Snapes Wangen zeichneten sich nun rote Flecke ab.  
"Ja, natürlich!" er lachte sarkastisch. "Ein zahmer Werwolf - dass ich nicht lache!" gab er so gehässig zurück, dass Black nach Luft schnappte.  
"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?!" schrie er Snape an. "Warum lässt du uns nicht einfach in Ruhe?! Was - was ist es?! Akuter Samenstau?! Schon zu lange keinen guten Sex mehr gehabt?! Oder ist es etwas anderes - Potenzstörungen vielleicht?! Kriegst du keinen mehr hoch und machst du deshalb andere Leute fertig um dich daran aufzugeilen?! Ja?! Ist es das?!" brüllte Black wie von Sinnen.

Die roten Flecken von Snapes Wangen waren verschwunden. Er war jetzt bleich vor Zorn. Seine Lippen hatte er zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und seine Augen loderten hasserfüllt. Blacks Augen starrten mindestens genauso mordlüstern zurück und für einige Sekunden herrschte Totenstille. Dann zog Snape bedächtig seine schwarze Jacke aus und krempelte die Ärmel seines weissen Hemdes hoch. Black verfolgte jede Bewegung wachsam und misstrauisch. Beide atmeten heftig. Schliesslich zog Snape seinen Zauberstab hervor und begab sich in eine eindeutige Duellposition.  
Black schon energisch sein Kinn vor. "So, das willst du also! Duellieren willst du dich! Das kannst du haben!" er wischte sich die Hände an seinen Jeans ab. An seinem T-Shirt gab es nichts mehr hoch zu krempeln und so hob er gleich die Fäuste. "Aber nicht mit diesem Spielzeug", stiess er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und mit Blick auf Snapes Zauberstab hervor. "Das erledigen wir wie Männer - was ist? Nimm die Fäuste hoch! Oder traust du dich nicht?!"

Black hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape tatsächlich zuschlagen würde und so traf ihn der rechte Haken völlig unvorbereitet. Der Kampf wurde wütend und verbissen geführt. Black musste einige Schläge einstecken, doch er konnte auch den einen oder anderen Treffer plazieren.

(Anmerkung: Okay, im Prügeleien beschreiben bin ich nicht so der Hit. Wir stellen uns deshalb eine richtig schöne Film-Schlägerei vor, so richtig mit allem drum und dran: Schwitzkasten, Stühle zerschlagen, auf dem Boden rumrollen, Klamotten zerfetzen und sich gegenseitig durch die Luft schmeissen - vorzugsweise gegen eine Wand... Also, das ganze Programm eben!)

Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, doch schliesslich war klar, dass der Kampf beendet war. Snape versetzte Black noch einen letzten Hieb, worauf Black einfach umfiel und schwer atmend liegen blieb. Auch Snape war am Ende seiner Kräfte und sackte auf die Knie. Seine Haare klebten wirr an seiner verschwitzen Stirn und an seinem Hemd fehlte ein Ärmel. Doch Black sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Sein Shirt hing in Fetzen an ihm herunter und seine Lippe blutete. Tisch und Stühle waren zerbrochen und sogar an dem Schrank hingen einige Türen schief in den Angeln, andere fehlten ganz. Auf dem Boden lagen hier und da verstreute Scherben.

"War's das jetzt?" fragte Black keuchend und befühlte vorsichtig seine blutende Lippe. "Autsch! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
Snape rang immer noch nach Atem, doch bei Blacks Schmerzenslaut grinste er verhalten. "Stell dich nicht so an", bemerkte er matt.  
"Ich stelle mich nicht an - ich blute", erwiderte Black nachdrücklich. "Du allerdings auch", stellte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape genüsslich fest.  
Snape befühlte die Blutflecke auf seinem Hemd.  
"Darauf brauchst du dir nichts einzubilden. Das sind ein paar alte Verletzungen."  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte Black gedankenlos. "Das sind wirklich ein paar nette Andenken, die du da hast - sicher von der letzten Todesser-Party?" fragte er im Plauderton.  
"Das geht dich nichts an", knurrte Snape kurzangebunden.  
"Hallo! Ich bin wieder da. Ich soll euch schön grüssen... von... Arabella... Was ist denn hier passiert?!" stiess Lupin fassungslos hervor, der in diesem Moment nach Hause gekommen war.

"Habt ihr euch etwas geprügelt?" rief Lupin entgeistert, als er das Chaos genauer in Augenschein nahm. "Seid ihr denn völlig verrückt geworden?! Ihr habt mein Haus zerstört..."  
"Nicht das ganze Haus, Remus - nur die Küche", mischte sich Black zerknirscht ein, der besorgt registriert hatte, dass Lupins Stimme immer lauter geworden war und sein Blick immer zorniger.  
"Nur die Küche?! Nur die Küche?! Habt ihr sie nicht mehr alle?!" herrschte Lupin sie an. "Ich gehe jetzt auf mein Zimmer und ihr bringt das hier wieder in Ordnung und zwar sofort! Und wehe euch, wenn nicht alles wieder genauso ist wie vorher!" Mit diesen Worten stapfte Lupin kochend vor Zorn die Treppe hinauf.

Black und Snape sahen sich stumm an.  
"Tja, dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig", äusserte Black kleinlaut.

+++

Geraume Zeit später hatten beide mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe und ihren Händen den Urzustand der Wohnung wieder hergestellt.  
Black sah sich zufrieden um. "So, das hätten wir also - He, wo gehst du hin?" rief er Snape hinterher, der schon die Hintertür geöffnet hatte.  
"Raus."  
"Na toll! Und... Na schön", Black zuckte mit den Schultern, den Snape war schon verschwunden. "Remus!" rief er deshalb nach oben. "Wir sind fertig!"

+++

Es war bereits Nacht als Snape das Haus wieder durch die Hintertür betrat. Zu seiner Überraschung sass Black beim Licht einer einzelnen Kerze am Tisch und biss gerade herzhaft in ein belegtes Brot.  
"Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?" begrüsste Black ihn unbefangen.  
"Von draussen", antwortete Snape einsilbig und setzte sich zu Black an den Tisch.  
"Was tust du noch hier unten? Warum bist du nicht..." fragte Snape unbestimmt.  
"Im Bett?" gab Black unverfroren zurück. "Hast du auch Hunger?" er wies auf das Brot.  
"Nein." Snape schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Tja, Remus hat mich rausgeschmissen", kam Black wieder auf die ursprüngliche Frage zurück. "Das heisst - eigentlich hat er mich erst gar nicht reingelassen. Ich durfte mir noch diese Matratze hier zaubern", er wies mit dem Kopf auf eine Matratze die im Halbdunkel auf dem Boden lag und Snape deshalb entgangen war. "Dann hat er mir meinen Zauberstab weggenommen und mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen", fuhr er ungerührt fort.

Snape sah ihm eine Zeit lang schweigend beim Essen zu.  
"Das Leben ist für dich ein einziger Witz, nicht wahr?" fragte er dann unvermittelt mit scharfer Stimme.  
Black sah ihn überrascht an und überlegte dann kurz, bevor er antwortete. "Ja, ich denke schon - aber nur kein Neid", er lächelte schief, dann schlug er die Augen nieder und als er sie wieder öffnete, blickten sie so ernsthaft, wie Snape es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. "Bei mir ist das reiner Selbstschutz. Wenn das Leben für mich kein gigantischer Spass wäre, müsste ich verrückt werden", erläuterte er bitter.  
Für einige Zeit war es wieder still.  
"Was ist mit dir?" fragte Black schliesslich ruhig. "Warum nimmst du alles so schwer?"  
Snape zögerte. "Weil es für mich niemals leicht war", antwortete er dann emotionslos.  
Black nickte leicht, dann sprach er weiter. "Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht."  
"Ach ja?" fragte Snape leicht zynisch. "Worüber?"  
"Über uns", antwortete Black leichthin.  
Snape schenkte ihm einen seltsamen Blick, den Black nicht zu deuten vermochte, deshalb fuhr er einfach fort.  
"Kennst du den Spruch, dass man nichts hassen kann, wenn man es nie geliebt hat?"  
Snape blieb einen Augenblick regungslos sitzen, dann stand er abrupt auf.  
"Übernimm' dich bloss nicht", äusserte er geringschätzig. "Du hast doch schon den Werwolf bekommen. Das sollte dir genügen!"

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, erklomm Snape die Treppe und ging zu Bett.  
********************************************

Kapitel 5 - Lass' die Sonne rein - oder: es wird Regen geben

 

 

Lupin stieg am nächsten Morgen mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen die Treppe hinab. Umso verblüffter war er über das augenscheinlich friedliche Bild, das sich ihm in der Küche bot.  
Black stand am Herd und überwachte die kochenden Frühstückseier, während Snape ruhig am Tisch sass und den Tagespropheten las. Keiner der beiden machte Anstalten dem anderen an die Kehle zu gehen. Die Stimmung war zwar nicht gerade entspannt, aber lange nicht mehr so explosiv wie in den letzten Tagen. Vielleicht hatten beide in der Schlägerei ein Ventil für ihre angestauten Aggressionen gefunden. Lupin schöpfte frischen Mut und wünschte beiden einen guten Morgen.  
"Guten Morgen, Remus", erwiderte Black den Gruss. "Die Eier sind gleich fertig. Setz' dich doch schon mal hin."  
Doch Lupin ging auf Black zu und hielt ihm mit einem um Verzeihung heischenden Lächeln seinen Zauberstab hin. "Hier. Ich hätte ihn dir gestern nicht wegnehmen sollen. Es tut mir leid."  
Black nahm den Zauberstab an sich. "Ach, schon gut. Im Prinzip hattest du ja Recht", gab Black zu. Mit einer Kopfbewegung zu der Matratze hin fragte er: "Brauchen wir die noch?"  
"Natürlich nicht", murmelte Lupin versöhnt und zauberte mit einer Handbewegung die Matratze fort. Dann nahm er neben Snape Platz.  
"Ich habe gestern bemerkt, dass du verletzt warst. Ich hätte mich gleich darum kümmern sollen, aber ich war leider zu wütend um daran zu denken. Ich hoffe, es geht dir heute morgen besser. Wenn du möchtest, sehe ich es mir später noch Mal an."  
Snape sah mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn ungläubig von der Zeitung auf. Hörte er gerade richtig? Er hatte Lupins Küche zerlegt und der Werwolf bat ihn um Verzeihung? Lupin war wirklich zu gut für diese Welt. Zu seinem Ärger fühlte Snape plötzlich so etwas wie Scham in sich aufsteigen.  
"Schon in Ordnung", sagte er deshalb obenhin. "Es waren alte Wunden. Ich habe mich schon selbst darum gekümmert."  
"Gut." Lupin liess es dabei bewenden. Er wartete, bis Black sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte und nahm dann das Gespräch wieder auf.  
"Ich denke, ich werde mich heute endlich wieder um den Garten kümmern. Ich bin gespannt, wie der neue Dünger wirken wird."  
"Wolltest du nicht auch noch fleischfressenden Schneckenschutz kaufen?" fragte Black. "Vom Salat ist nämlich bald nichts mehr übrig."  
"Nein, sie waren ausverkauft, leider." Lupin grinste. "Hagrid muss mir wohl zuvor gekommen sein.  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" wollte Black wissen.  
Lupin lächelte Black für einen Moment liebevoll an. Dies war zweifelsohne Blacks grösster Beweis seiner Zuneigung und auch eine Art zu sagen, dass er sein Verhalten bedauerte - Black hasste Gartenarbeit.  
"Nun ja, ein wenig Hilfe könnte ich schon gebrauchen", gab Lupin zu bedenken. "Die Tomaten und die Bohnen müssten neu angebunden werden."

Snape lauschte diesem ungezwungen Dialog mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Verwunderung. Ekel über diese offen zur Schau gestellten Harmonie und Verwunderung über die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der diese - in seinen Augen - grundverschiedenen Männer ihr Leben miteinander teilten. Doch im Grunde genommen konnte ihm das doch alles völlig gleichgültig sein, oder nicht? Die Geschehnisse während des letzten Todessertreffens wurden in seinem Gedächtnis allmählich abgemildert und verloren an Schärfe und seine Wunden waren fast nicht mehr zu sehen. Er hätte es bei seiner Ankunft kaum für möglich gehalten, doch Stück für Stück war die Spannung die ihn ausgefüllt hatte von ihm abgefallen und zum Ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte er sich gut. Der Gedanke überraschte ihn. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr festigte sich dieses Gefühl der Ruhe. Für eine Sekunde wünschte er sich, dieser Morgen möge nie enden. Er würde für alle Ewigkeit hier sitzen können, Kaffee trinken, Zeitung lesen und  
mit einem halben Ohr auf Lupins und Blacks Geplänkel lauschen. Dieser Gedanke erschreckte ihn. Doch noch mehr erschreckte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er bestimmt seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr das elementare Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, Black den Hals umzudrehen. Andererseits war es doch genau das, was Dumbledore schon vor Wochen von ihm verlangt hatte - dass er Black vergeben sollte. Er musste die Logik in der Sache anerkennen, denn immerhin zogen sie ja nun am gleichen Strang um dem dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal Einhalt zu gebieten und bei Licht betrachtet hatte Lupin gar nicht mal so Unrecht damit, dass sie beide quitt wären, dennoch...

"Severus? Ich habe dich etwas gefragt", bemerkte Lupin etwas lauter.  
Snape bemühte sich, sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Ja?" äusserte er deshalb knapp.  
"Ich wollte gerne wissen, ob die Wetterhexe im Tagespropheten Regen vorhersagt", wiederholte Lupin geduldig seine Frage.  
Snape blätterte ein paar Seiten um und überflog den Artikel.  
"Heute im wieder schwül warm und drückend, im Tagesverlauf zunehmend wolkiger, gegen Abend Wärmegewitter möglich", las er vor.  
"Etwas Regen wäre wirklich nicht schlecht", bemerkte Lupin.

 

+++

Am späten Nachmittag war alle Gartenarbeit erledigt und Black hatte Lupin zu einigen Partien Zaubererschach herausgefordert. Snape sass etwas abseits des Tisches und las in einem Buch, das Lupin ihm geliehen hatte. Die drückende Schwüle hatte alle zurück ins Haus getrieben - drinnen schmolzen wenigstens die Eiswürfel im Kürbissaft nicht gar so rasant. Es war still im Haus. Still und friedlich. Lupin misstraute dem Frieden insgeheim, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich seiner zu erfreuen, so lange er eben andauerte.

"Schachmatt!" rief Black triumphierend und Lupin stöhnte.  
"Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal", beschwerte er sich mit gespielter Empörung. "Ich finde, das reicht jetzt", sagte er und stand auf.  
"Oh, nein", maulte Black. "Nur noch ein Spiel - ich lasse dich auch gewinnen", versprach er eifrig.  
Lupin lachte. "Nein, danke - gib dir keine Mühe. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, ausserdem sollte ich mich so langsam um das Abendessen kümmern. Warum fragst du nicht Severus, ob er eine Partie mit dir spielt. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist ein besserer Schachspieler als ich." Mit diesen Worten ging er in die Küche und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die beiden Männer, die sich mit plötzlich wiedererwachtem Misstrauen beäugten. Schliesslich zuckte Black mit den Schultern.  
"Warum nicht? Severus, hättest du Lust auf ein bisschen Schach?"  
"Warum nicht", bestätigte Snape und wechselte seinen Sitzplatz. "Du fängst an."  
Sie spielten schweigend und ernsthaft und die Partie war immer noch nicht entschieden, als Lupin das Essen auf den Tisch stellte.  
"Ihr könnt nachher weiter spielen", bemerkte er und schob trotz der Proteste das Schachbrett auf die Seite.

Während des Essens lauschten sie auf ein sehr schwaches Donnergrollen.  
"Es scheint doch noch zu regnen", sagte Black.  
"Noch sind keine Wolken da. Vermutlich verzieht es sich wieder", dämpfte Lupin die Hoffnungen und sah zum Fenster hinaus, durch das in diesem Moment eine Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel flog. Mit einem Schlag war die friedliche Stimmung verflogen und jeder betrachtete gespannt die Eule, die zum Tisch flog und sich darauf niederliess. Sie warf den Brief auf Lupins Teller und nippte ungefragt an Snapes Glas. Doch dieser beachtete die Eule gar nicht. "Von wem ist er?", fragte er Lupin mit seltsam angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Lupin hob den Brief auf und las den Absender. "Von Dumbledore..." Er öffnete ihn rasch. "Er ist wieder für mich", äusserte er nach kurzer Zeit. "Ich soll ihm das Päckchen, das ich bei Arabella..." Er wurde sich bewusst, dass er Black und Snape nichts von dem Päckchen erzählt hatte und verstummte. "Auf jeden Fall soll ich sofort nach Hogwarts kommen und ich werde erst morgen wieder abreisen können." Er faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Brusttasche. Die Eule war inzwischen wieder davon geflattert und Lupin stand vom Tisch auf.  
"Ich habe nur eine Bitte an euch: bringt euch meinetwegen gegenseitig um, aber reisst bitte das Haus nicht ab, okay?" Er lächelte schief.  
Black grinste verlegen. Da meldete sich überraschenderweise Snape zu Wort.  
"Wenn es Ihr Wunsche ist, Lupin, werden wir uns selbstverständlich danach richten. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach wäre ein kompletter Abriss allerdings eine wesentliche Verbesserung." Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es kaum merklich.  
Lupin und Black trauten beide ihren Ohren nicht. Hatte Snape gerade einen Scherz gemacht?  
"Sehen Sie nicht so entsetzt drein, Lupin", erwiderte er spöttisch. "Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich mich davor zurückhalten werde, Hand an Ihr Eigentum zu legen."  
"Na dann", sagte Lupin lahm und merkte zu seinem Ärger, dass er heisse Wangen bekam. Dann riss er sich wieder zusammen. "Ich packe noch ein paar Dinge zusammen. Ich werde den Kamin im Schlafzimmer benutzen. Auf Wiedersehen, Severus."  
"Bis morgen", winkte dieser lässig ab.  
Black spürte Lupins auffordernden Blick auf sich ruhen.  
"Ich helfe dir", beeilte er sich zu sagen und folgte Lupin in ihr Zimmer.

"Machst du dir Sorgen?", fragte Black, als sie allein waren.  
"Ja, ich mache mir allerdings Sorgen", gab Lupin nachdenklich zurück. "Ich lasse euch gerade jetzt ungern allein." Er beugte sich über seinen schäbigen Koffer.  
"Ach so", Black lachte. "Du hast Angst, dass wir uns wieder an die Kehle gehen. Aber ich glaube, da brauchst du dir komischerweise keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich schätze wir haben gestern beide unser Mütchen gründlich gekühlt."  
"Das allerdings ist meine geringste Sorge", sagte Lupin halb zu sich selbst, dann schloss er seinen Koffer und erhob sich wieder. "Wer weiss, wozu es gut ist." Er musterte Black eindringlich, als ob er sich jeden seiner Gesichtszüge für die Ewigkeit einprägen wollte.  
"Vergiss nie, dass ich dich immer lieben werde", flüsterte er schliesslich. "Ganz egal, was auch passiert."  
Black streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte sanft über Lupins Wange, bevor er ihn sanft küsste. "Du benimmst dich, als ob du zum Mond reisen würdest", sagte er sichtlich gerührt. "Dabei sehen wir uns doch morgen schon wieder."

+++

Als Black wieder die Küche betrat, war er angenehm überrascht, dass Snape den Tisch schon abgeräumt und das Schachbrett wieder bereitgestellt hatte.  
"Spielen wir weiter?" fragte er, als er sich setzte.  
"Was sollten wir sonst tun, nachdem wir Lupin versprochen haben sein Haus nicht abzureissen", antwortete Snape gelangweilt. "Du bist am Zug."  
Sie spielten eine Weile schweigend.  
"Ich habe nachgedacht", äusserte Black unvermittelt.  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Das wird doch nicht zur Gewohnheit werden", sagte er mit ironischem Unterton.  
"Wenn du nur sticheln kannst", versetzte Black, besann sich dann aber darauf, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. "Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich muss zugeben, dass du Recht hattest. Es war nicht in Ordnung dir damals diesen Streich zu spielen. Es hätte unglaublich schief gehen können und ich..." Black versagte kurz die Stimme. "Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen." Black atmete tief durch. So, er hatte es gesagt, es war vorbei und es war gut so. Er hätte das wirklich schon viel früher tun sollen. Er sah vorsichtig zu Snape hin und registrierte zufrieden, dass sein Gegenüber ihn überrascht und nachdenklich zugleich anstarrte.  
"Ich denke, dass es unter den derzeitigen Umständen tatsächlich besser ist, dass es mir damals nicht gelungen ist, dich den Dementoren auszuliefern", erwiderte Snape langsam.  
Black riss die Augen auf. Damit hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet. "Ist das eine Entschuldigung?" fragte er lauernd.  
"Das ist alles, was du von mir bekommen wirst", knurrte Snape zurück. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde mein Glück nicht über Gebühr strapazieren."  
Black lehnte sich mit sichtlicher Genugtuung in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Es ist eine Entschuldigung", stellte er aufreizend fest.  
Snape gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich und nahm das Spiel wieder auf.

+++

Das Spiel endete unentschieden und sie entschlossen sich, eine weitere Partie zu beginnen, doch je weiter der Abend fortschritt, desto öfter ertappte sich Black dabei, wie er immer weniger auf das Spiel, dafür umso mehr auf Snape achtete. Auch seine Gedanken drifteten immer öfter ab und gaukelte ihm Bilder der vergangen Tage vor, wobei der Eindruck von Snapes nacktem Oberkörper eindeutig dominierte.  
'Was ist nur mit mir los?' wunderte sich Black und wusste im gleichen Moment die Antwort darauf. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er Snape schon während der Schulzeit faszinierend gefunden. Diese Gefühle waren doch immer von dem Hass und der Verachtung die ein Gryffindor zwangsläufig für alle Slytherins empfinden musste überlagert gewesen. Nach ihrer Schulzeit hatte er Snape nicht mehr gesehen und mehr oder weniger vergessen, dass er jemals daran gedacht hatte... Später waren seine Empfindungen Snape gegenüber immer von Hass und Rache bestimmt gewesen und diese Gefühle hatten auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Doch jetzt war alles anders.  
Snape und er konnten plötzlich wie normale Menschen mit einander umgehen. Sie unterhielten sich, ohne sich in jedem Satz zu beleidigen und Black stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass sein Körper reagierte. Er versuchte, diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, doch einige Schaltstellen in seinem Kopf waren bereits durchgebrannt. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen steigerte er sich in einen rauschartigen Zustand hinein, in dem es für ihn zu fixen Idee wurde, dass er Snape haben musste und wenn es das Letzte war, was er in seinem Leben tat.

+++

Snape gewann dieses zweite Spiel mit Leichtigkeit und ging dann zu Bett. Black versuchte, es ihm nachzutun.  
Es blieb beim Versuch.  
Black wälzte sich ruhelos auf dem Bett, das er sonst mit Lupin teilte und konnte an nichts anderes denken als an seine Hände auf Snapes Körper. Von fiebriger Ungeduld erfüllt stand er schliesslich wieder auf, zog seinen Bademantel über, verliess sein Zimmer und betrat ohne anzuklopfen das Gästezimmer.

Snape lag auf seinem Bett, der Hitze wegen trug er nur eine Pyjamahose und las beim Schein einiger Kerzen noch ein paar Seiten in seinem Buch. Er blickte überrascht auf, als Black das Zimmer betrat.  
Black beschlich ein starkes Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Mitten in der Nacht, im Zimmer eines halbnackten Mannes? Warum ging er nicht einfach wieder? Doch gleichzeitig wurde der Drang, es wenigstens zu versuchen übermächtig.  
"Was ist denn?" fragte Snape unruhig. "Ist etwas passiert?"  
Black schluckte kramphaft. "Nein", entgegnete er dann mit einer Selbstsicherheit die er durchaus nicht empfand. "Aber ich hatte gedacht, es könnte vielleicht noch etwas passieren." Bei diesen Worten liess er den Bademantel von seinen Schultern gleiten. Darunter war er nackt.  
Snape lies seinen Blick über Blacks Körper wandern und Black erschauerte. Dann schlug Snape sein Buch wieder auf und sagte ruhig: "Ich danke dir für dieses interessante Angebot, doch ich werde es ablehnen."  
Blitzartig lichtete sich der sinnverwirrende Nebel, der sich über Blacks Hirn gesenkt hatte und mit schmerzlicher Helligkeit wurde ihm die Situation in ihrer ganzen Unmöglichkeit bewusst.  
"Die Situation entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Peinlichkeit", sagte er leise mit bitterer Stimme.  
"Warum ziehst du nicht einfach wieder deinen Bademantel an, gehst zurück in dein Zimmer und diese ganze Episode hat nie stattgefunden", schlug Snape immer noch erstaunlich ruhig vor.  
Black hob mit flammend roten Wangen seinen Bademantel auf und zog ihn wieder an.  
"Severus... ich...", stammelte er verwirrt. "Was wird nur Remus sagen?" flüsterte er dann entsetzt.  
Snape sah von seinem Buch auf.  
"Wenn ich dir verspreche, dass ich der Letzte bin, der Lupins Ohren mit einer Schilderung dieser Eskapade besudeln wird, gehst du dann wieder zurück in dein Bett?"  
"Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Black, zwischen Hoffnung und Zweifel schwankend.  
"Ja", sagte Snape knapp.

Benommen trat Black wieder den Rückzug an. Als er in seinem Bett lag, ekelte er sich vor sich selbst.  
"Wie kann man nur so blöd sein!"  
Er fand in dieser Nacht lange keinen Schlaf. Gegen Morgengrauen war er wohl kurz eingedöst, denn ein Geräusch aus dem Gästezimmer liess ihn hochschrecken. Er lauschte kurz und fragte sich, ob er sich wohl verhört hatte, doch dann hörte er es zum zweiten Mal und ein Zweifel war nun ausgeschlossen.  
Nachdenklich legte er sich wieder zurück und schlief endlich wieder ein, während draussen der langersehnte Regen einsetzte.  
********************************************

Kapitel 6 - Teil 1 - Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see

 

Der morgendliche Regen hatte die Luft merklich abgekühlt und erfrischt. Man hatte das Gefühl, endlich wieder frei atmen und klar denken zu können. Lupin war draussen im Garten appariert und betrachtete versonnen die feucht-glitzernden Pflanzen. Er machte sich Gedanken darüber, was ihn wohl im Haus erwarten würde, obwohl er eine verschwommene Vorstellung davon hatte. Die Sonne verscheuchte die restlichen Regenwolken der Nacht und Lupin betrat gefasst, aber mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen sein Haus. Er hoffte nur, dass Black nicht versuchen würde ihn zu belügen. Wenn er ehrlich zu ihm war, würde er ihm alles verzeihen können, eine Lüge jedoch...

In der Küche sass Black, der bleich und übernächtigt wirkte. Er war allein.  
Black begrüsste ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Du bist wieder da?"  
"Ja. Wie ich sehe, steht das Haus noch", bemerkte Lupin leichthin. "Wo ist Severus?"  
"Oben", antwortete Black etwas gepresst. "Er packt gerade."  
Eine böse Vorahnung stieg in Lupin hoch, doch er bemühte sich um Gelassenheit und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
"Warum?" fragte er deshalb lediglich.  
Black stand das schlechte Gewissen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch in seinem Blick lag Entschlossenheit, als er antwortete.  
"Wir haben uns nicht gestritten, wenn es das ist, was du meinst. Heute morgen kam eine Eule von Dumbledore. Er soll heute noch zurück nach Hogwarts."  
Lupin verdaute diese Nachricht und fragte sich, wann Black ihm wohl reinen Wein einschenken würde. Im Moment erschien ihm allerdings Snape das dringendere Problem zu sein. Black und er hatten noch alle Zeit der Welt, doch Snape würde demnächst nicht mehr hier sein. Wenn es mit ihm etwas zu klären gab, musste es am Besten sofort geschehen. Lupin sah Black fragend an. "Wird er sich noch von uns verabschieden oder glaubst du er wird versuchen sich davon stehlen?"  
Es überraschte Lupin etwas, dass Black über diese Frage tatsächlich nachdachte, bevor er antwortete. "Ich weiss es nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Dann werde ich besser mal nach ihm sehen", sagte Lupin schliesslich und wandte sich zur Treppe.

"Nein, Remus, warte." Black war aufgesprungen und sah Lupin mit seltsam eindringlichem Blick an. "Es gibt da noch was, was ich dir sagen muss."  
Lupin erwiderte den Blick ruhig. "Ja?"  
Black atmete tief durch und fuhr sich nervös mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Gestern als du weg warst... also, da habe ich... ich habe versucht bei Snape... ich... also mit ihm... und... ich wollte Sex mit ihm." Obwohl er stockend gesprochen hatte, hatte seine Stimme nichts von ihrer Entschlossenheit verloren.  
Lupin seufzte leise. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", erwiderte er gelassen. Jetzt, da er Gewissheit hatte, empfand er seltsamerweise eine gewisse Erleichterung. Das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend war verschwunden und auch sonst schien er nicht sehr viel zu empfinden. Zumindest verspürte er weder Schmerz noch Hass. Er war einfach nur froh, dass Black genug Vertrauen zu ihm hatte um ihm die Wahrheit zu beichten.

"Was?" stiess Black verblüfft hervor. "Ich selbst hab's noch nicht mal gewusst, bevor ich nicht vor seiner Tür gestanden habe und du hast es dir ganze Zeit schon gedacht?"  
Ein feines Lächeln huschte über Lupins Mundwinkel, er konnte nicht anders, es war alles so lächerlich irreal.  
"Anscheinend kenne ich dich besser, als du dich selbst - ausserdem hätte ich wirklich mit Blindheit geschlagen sein müssen, um die Blicke, die du ihm schon den ganzen Tag über geschenkt hast, nicht zu bemerken."  
Blacks Augen starrten gequält ins Leere, dann senkte er beschämt den Kopf.  
"Du musst mich jetzt hassen", flüsterte er heiser.  
Erst jetzt zog sich Lupins Herz krampfhaft zusammen, doch nicht vor Wut oder Zorn, sondern vor Mitleid mit Black. Er wusste, dass Black ihn liebte. Er war auch mehr als geneigt ihm zu verzeihen, doch zuvor musste er noch zwei Dinge klären.  
"Nicht unbedingt - genau kann ich es dir allerdings erst sagen, wenn du mir zwei Fragen beantwortest. Erstens: warum hast du es getan?" fragte er sanft und nickte Black aufmunternd zu.  
Black war wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesunken. "Das spielt doch keine Rolle", sagte er mit müder Stimme. Dann barg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
Lupin beobachtete ihn einen Moment schweigend.  
"Oh doch, das tut es", entgegnete er mit fester Stimme.  
"Warum ist das jetzt noch wichtig?"  
"Das erkläre ich dir später. Also: warum?", wiederholte Lupin mit Nachdruck.  
Black nahm endlich die Hände vom Gesicht, doch er brachte es immer noch nicht fertig, Lupin in die Augen zu sehen. Wie sollte er ihm nur alles erklären? Es war ihm doch selbst immer noch ein Rätsel. Langsam fing er an seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wusste, dass Lupin keine Ruhe geben würde. Er kannte diesen Tonfall an ihm.

"Weißt du, er hat mich irgendwie schon immer fasziniert - ich habe das nur nie begriffen", äusserte er zögernd. "Es waren diese unterschwelligen Gefühle, von denen man eigentlich nie weiss, dass sie da sind. Das klingt jetzt so entsetzlich blöd", stiess er schliesslich frustriert aus.  
Doch Lupin hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Vor allem hatte er darauf geachtet, wie er es gesagt hatte.  
"Nein, nein", beruhigte er ihn. "Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass ich deine Faszination für Severus teilen kann, aber ich kann es durchaus verstehen."  
Erst jetzt sah Black wieder auf und seine Augen trafen sich mit Lupins, die unglaublicher Weise tatsächlich voller Verständnis waren. Black fasste neuen Mut. Vielleicht würde Lupin wirklich verstehen, dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, dass er ihn immer noch liebte, verzweifelt liebte...  
"Es ist dieses Düstere, nicht Fassbare an ihm...", fuhr er fort. "Wie auch immer - ich habe mich dann in diese fixe Idee verrannt, dass er vielleicht auch nicht abgeneigt wäre - immerhin hatte er mich den ganzen Tag über fast wie ein menschliches Wesen behandelt...", er lachte bitter. "Irgendwann war es dann ein Gefühl von 'ich muss es wenigstens versuchen, sonst grüble ich den Rest meines Lebens darüber nach wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn...' Es war völlig idiotisch, ich weiss." Black schüttelte den Kopf und sah Lupin an. Doch Lupin schwieg. Black überkam ein Gefühl von Verlust und Verzweiflung und der Gedanke, sich vor einen Zug zu werfen wurde immer verlockender. Er stand wieder auf. "Ich gehe jetzt nach oben und packe." Es gelang ihm nicht völlig, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Lupin schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah ihn verblüfft an. "Wozu, um alles in der Welt?" fragte er erstaunt.  
"Na, du schmeisst mich doch jetzt raus", stellte Black grimmig fest. Nun stand auch Lupin auf und berührte Black an der Schulter.  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher - was habe ich dir gesagt, bevor ich gestern gegangen bin?"  
Black war verwirrt, doch er erinnerte sich. "Dass du mich liebst...", sagte er zögernd.  
"...egal was passiert", vollendete Lupin den Satz. "Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du es getan hast - es geht hier um verpasste Chancen, nicht wahr?" Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Du redest hier zufällig mit dem Meister der verpassten Chancen. Ich grüble heute noch darüber nach, was gewesen wäre, wenn ich damals Dumbledore gleich gesagt hätte, dass meine Freunde Animagi sind - wie viel Leid und Kummer dadurch vermieden worden wäre. Und ich bereue heute noch, dass ich nie den Mut aufgebracht habe, nach deinem Streich mit Severus darüber zu reden. Also erzähl mir nichts von verpassten Chancen." Er hatte bewusst einen leichten Ton angeschlagen, doch er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass die leichte Bitterkeit, die er bei diesem Thema immer empfand in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen hatte.  
Black hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten alles zu begreifen.  
"Du bist trotzdem gegangen und hast uns allein gelassen, obwohl du wusstest, dass etwas passieren würde?"  
Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was hätte ich tun sollen? Dumbledore hatte nach mir geschickt, es war wichtig, dass ich abreiste. Ausserdem wollte ich dich deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen." Er sah ihn an und sein Gesicht wurde wieder weicher. "Ich liebe dich, Sirius und ich verzeihe dir. Weißt du denn immer noch nicht, dass ich dir mit Haut und Haaren rettungslos verfallen bin?"  
Blacks innerer Aufruhr legte sich langsam. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer trat in seine Augen.  
"Du bist wirklich zu gut für diese Welt", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Dann schloss er Lupin erleichtert in seine Arme.  
Lupin lachte leise. "Oh nein, zuviel der Ehre. Ich habe nur gelernt, Nebensächlichkeiten nicht über zu bewerten."  
Er löste sich etwas widerstrebend von Black. Leider hatte er noch seine Pflichten als Gastgeber und ein Gespräch mit Snape war unter diesen Umständen vielleicht interessant, bestimmt anstrengend und im Besten Fall unerfreulich.  
"Dann werde ich mal nach Severus sehen", sagte er entschlossen und ging zur Treppe.  
Black sah ihm nach, doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.  
"Was war eigentlich die zweite Frage?" rief er ihm nach.  
Lupin drehte sich um. "Was? Ach ja... Waren deine Bemühungen eigentlich von Erfolg gekrönt?"  
"Nein", antwortete Black mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
"Das überrascht mich nicht besonders", erwiderte Lupin trocken.

+++

Snape packte seinen Koffer, allerdings tat er es sehr langsam und sehr gründlich. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, dass er von hier verschwand und dennoch... ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich danach einfach hier zu bleiben - keine Verpflichtungen mehr, keine Todesser, keine aufmüpfigen Schüler...  
Er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Ein solches Leben war ihm nicht bestimmt. Es war nicht gut für ihn. Seit er hier angekommen war, war es ihm beinahe mit jedem Tag schwerer gefallen, seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken und zu kontrollieren. Etwas, was ihm jahrelang keinerlei Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte und ihm zur zweiten Natur geworden war, kostete ihn hier allergrösste Anstrengung. Er musste einfach gehen. Hier zu bleiben war zu gefährlich. Er benötigte seine Kräfte und seine ganze Konzentration um seine Mission erfolgreich - und vor allem lebendig - zu überstehen. Zu viel hing von ihm ab. Er musste unter allen Umständen einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Wäre er gestern nicht - wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen - mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen, hätte er Black für seine nicht uninteressante, aber bemerkenswerte plumpe Aktion zweifellos die Eingeweide herausgerissen. Doch gestern hatte es ihn völlig kaltgelassen. Es hatte ihn einfach  
nur gelangweilt und wenn ihn sogar die Aussicht auf eine Konfrontation mit Black langweilte, dann machte er besser, dass er so schnell wie möglich von hier fortkam.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür scheuchte ihn aus seinen widersprüchlichen Gedanken.  
"Ja?"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Lupin trat ein.  
Snape trug die gleiche Kleidung wie am Tag seiner Ankunft. Lupin hatte kurz ein Gefühl von déjà vu, doch irgendetwas war anders. Der Gedanke, dass sie sich alle drei in den letzten Tagen auf die eine oder andere Art verändert hatten durchzuckte Lupin. Eine Veränderung, die vielleicht nur ein Werwolf mit seinen schärferen Sinnen erahnen konnte. Eine Veränderung, die nicht ins Auge fiel und dennoch da war.  
"Du verlässt uns?"  
Snape nickte. "Dumbledore hat geschrieben. Ich muss zurück."  
"Schade eigentlich", sagte Lupin versonnen.  
"Schade?" knurrte Snape. "Es war höchste Zeit. Er hätte keinen besseren Zeitpunkt wählen können."  
Lupin lächelte gezwungen. "War dein Aufenthalt bei uns so unerfreulich?"  
Als Snape beharrlich schwieg, zeigte sich ein amüsiertes Funkeln in Lupins Augen. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu bemühen", sagte er beherrscht. "Sirius hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist."  
Snape schenkte ihm einen flackernden Blick. "Passiert?" fragte er ungehalten.  
"Dass er versucht hat sich an dich ran zu machen", erläuterte Lupin geduldig.  
Damit hatte Snape zwar nicht gerechnet, aber im Grunde war es ihm gleichgültig.  
"Hat er also doch sein Gewissen erleichtert. Interessant. Werden Sie ihm verzeihen, Lupin?" fragte er spöttisch.  
"Natürlich. Im Grunde genommen ist ja nichts passiert", erwiderte Lupin gelassen.  
Snape musterte Lupin kühl. "Ich fürchte, ich an Ihrer Stelle hätte ihn umgebracht", entgegnete er dann ätzend.  
Lupin lachte leise.  
"Nur weil Sirius in einem Anfall geistiger Verwirrung versucht hat, bei dir zu landen?" bemerkte er unbekümmert, was Snape fast rasend machte. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so aufreizend ruhig, fröhlich und verständnisvoll sein!  
"Ein verständnisvoller Werwolf - wer hätte das gedacht", sagte er bissig. "Aber ich nehme an, Sie haben selbst einige andere Bekanntschaften gemacht - immerhin stand Black ja nicht zur Verfügung, während er in Askaban einsass."  
Lupin zuckte mit keiner Wimper. "Nein, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Es hat immer nur Sirius für mich gegeben", erklärte er freimütig.  
Als Snape darauf nichts erwiderte, sondern sich abrupt abwandte und weiter seinen Koffer packte, fragte sich Lupin, ob er ihm mit seiner Offenheit vielleicht zu nahe getreten war. Er bedauerte, dass der Umgang mit Snape immer so schwierig war und dass jede ihrer Unterhaltungen in Streit ausarteten.  
"Es ist trotzdem Schade, dass du jetzt schon gehst", sagte er behutsam. "Ich hatte geglaubt, wir hätten doch noch einen Weg finden können um Freunde zu werden."  
Snape schloss seinen Koffer und sah auf.  
"Freunde?" Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch seine Stimme war zum ersten Mal ohne Spott und Lupin schöpfte Hoffnung. Vielleicht gelang es ihm doch noch diesen Eispanzer zu durchbrechen, der Snape immer zu umgeben schien.  
"Ja", sagte Lupin schlicht und sah Snape offen an.  
Snape erwiderte den Blick, er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann besann er sich offensichtlich eines anderen.  
"Das hätte nicht funktioniert", sagte er schliesslich, doch Lupin war sich sicher, dass Snape zuerst etwas ganz Anderes hatte sagen wollen.  
"Warum?" insistierte Lupin deshalb hartnäckig.  
"Weil...", doch dann unterbrach Snape sich selbst. "Es hätte nicht funktioniert", wiederholte er heftig.  
"Aber..." begann Lupin zu widersprechen, als Snape sich ruckartig abwandte. Lupin konnte sehen, wie sich seine Hand krampfhaft um seinen Unterarm schloss und er verstummte bestürzt.

"Es ist bald wieder soweit, nicht wahr?" fragte er vorsichtig, als Snape sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
"Ja", antwortete Snape düster.  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen", sagte Lupin impulsiv und legte seine Hand auf Snapes Unterarm.  
Snape erstarrte und Lupin befürchtete einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen zu haben. Doch nichts geschah. Weder machte Snape eine boshafte Bemerkung, noch schüttelte er Lupins Hand ab.  
Nach einigen Sekunden blinzelte Snape angestrengt.  
"Lass es sein, Remus", erwiderte er matt. "Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht."  
Langsam und widerstrebend zog Lupin seine Hand zurück. Was ging hier vor? Und warum hatte Snape ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal bei seinem Vornamen genannt?  
Snapes Gesichtszüge waren so unbewegt wie immer, doch in seinen Augen war ein neuer Ausdruck, den Lupin nicht zu deuten vermochte.  
"Wenn es irgend etwas gibt, was ich für dich tun kann..."  
Snape schien in tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. "Es hat einmal eine Zeit in meinem Leben gegeben, da...", murmelte er halblaut.  
"Was?"  
"Ach, nichts", wiegelte Snape ab.  
"Was?!"  
"Das wirst du nicht hören wollen."  
"Wie kannst du dir das so sicher sein?"  
"Manche Dinge bleiben besser unausgesprochen."  
Für einen Moment schwiegen beide.  
"Ich kann dich so nicht gehen lassen, Severus", sagte Lupin leise.  
"Ach ja? Und warum nicht?" Snape musterte ihn abschätzig.  
"Weil du mir nicht gleichgültig bist", antwortete Lupin sanft.  
Snape atmete tief ein und aus. Dann griff er nach seinem Koffer.  
"Das bilden Sie sich ein, Lupin", sagte er schroff.  
Lupin seufzte bekümmert. Der Moment war vorüber.  
Snape griff in seinen Umhang und zog einen Beutel heraus, in dem Münzen klimperten. Er hielt ihn Lupin hin.  
"Für die Auslagen, die Ihnen durch meine Anwesenheit entstanden sind."  
Lupin sah ihn gekränkt an. "Damit beleidigst du mich, Severus."  
"Nimm es!" herrschte Snape ihn ungeduldig an. "Immerhin bist du hauptsächlich wegen meiner Indiskretion ohne geregeltes Einkommen und ich weiss, dass Blacks Konten bei Gringotts mittlerweile gesperrt wurden."  
Lupin nahm den Beutel widerstrebend entgegen.  
"Danke. Aber das hättest du nicht tun müssen."  
"Danken Sie mir nicht", sagte Snape kalt. "Leben Sie wohl, Lupin."  
Bevor Lupin noch etwas erwidern konnte, war er desappariert.

+++

Kaum war Snape verschwunden, hastete Lupin aufgewühlt und verstört die Treppe hinunter.  
Black sah ihn fragend an. "Ist er weg?"  
"Ja - was ist hier noch passiert?" bestürmte Lupin Black übergangslos.  
"Wieso - ich habe dir doch schon alles erzählt", behauptete Black, doch Lupin entging nicht das nervöse Flackern seiner Augen.  
"Ich denke nicht", stellte Lupin unmissverständlich fest.  
Blacks Mund bekam einen störrischen Zug. "Hier ist sonst gar nichts mehr passiert."  
Lupins Augen blitzten. "Das glaube ich nicht! Es muss noch etwas gewesen sein. Severus hat sich nicht so verhalten wie sonst und ich will endlich wissen..."  
"Das wirst du nicht wissen wollen!"  
"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an, mir vorzuschreiben, was ich wissen will und was nicht! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!" schimpfte Lupin lautstark.  
"Also gut, du hast es so gewollt!" rief Black genervt. "Ich habe in dieser Nacht schlecht geschlafen und bin immer wieder aufgewacht. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war ich wieder wach und da habe ich aus Snapes Zimmer etwas gehört."  
"Was?"  
"Er hat im Schlaf gesprochen."  
"Was hat er gesagt?" Lupins Stimme war drohend geworden.  
"Das konnte ich nicht verstehen", antwortete Black ausweichend.  
"Was hat er gesagt!" wiederholte Lupin aufgebracht.  
"Deinen Namen! Er hat 'Remus' gerufen und nicht nur einmal!" brach es aus Black heraus. Mit einer gewissen wilden Befriedigung registrierte er, dass Lupin im ersten Moment betroffen zurückwich. "Siehst du, ich wusste, dass du das nicht hören willst."

 

********************************************

Kapitel 6 - Teil 2 - and a rock feels no pain

 

Zwei Stunden nach seinem Eintreffen in Hogwarts hatte Snape Dumbledore in seinem Büro aufgesucht.  
"Ich hoffe, Sie haben die Verschnaufpause genutzt und sich gut erholt?" fragte Dumbledore.  
Ein grimmiger Ausdruck trat in Snapes Augen. "Black und der Werwolf in Harmonie vereint - es war eher enervierend", lautete seine Antwort in der Spott, Langeweile und noch etwas Anderes mitschwang.  
"Tut mir leid, das zu hören", erwiderte Dumbledore gleichmütig. "Hat Sirius immer noch diese kleine Tätowierung an der Hüfte? Was war es noch gleich... ein Pferd?"  
"Ein Wolfskopf", antwortete Snape geistesabwesend, bevor ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Sein misstrauischer Blick glitt vorsichtig über den Schulleiter. Doch dieser erwiderte den Blick ruhig und ohne das kleinste Zwinkern.  
Snape erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging in Gedanken versunken unruhig in dem Raum hin und her. Unbewusst rieb er sich dabei den Unterarm.  
"Das Mal?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.  
"Ja, es ist bald wieder soweit", erwiderte Snape, ohne ihn anzusehen. Dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben und ging auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch zu.  
Aus den Falten seiner Robe zog er einen versiegelten Umschlag, den er dem Schulleiter reichte.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Dumbledore, während er den Umschlag zwischen seinen Händen hin und her drehte. Er trug keine Adresse oder Absender, nur das Siegel.  
"Es ist ein Brief", erwiderte Snape emotionslos. "Falls mir etwas zustösst geben Sie ihn bitte Rem... - Lupin", ergänzte er mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck, nur seine Augen verrieten seinen inneren Aufruhr und die Überwindung, die es ihn kostete.  
Dumbledore nickte. "Das wird nicht nötig sein." Eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und der Brief ging in Flammen auf.  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten kurz und ein melancholischer Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht.  
"Sie werden ihn wiedersehen, Severus. Da bin ich mir sicher."  
"Vielleicht will ich das gar nicht", erwiderte Snape dumpf und verliess den Raum.

 

 

ENDE

*****************************************************************

<!--  
$(document).ready(function() {

changeTxtStyle($(".user-formatted"), null, null, null, null, null, null);  
setSplitviewStatus('story', $('.story .splitview-left'), $('.story .splitview-right'), 0, '31.333333333333332%', '65.66666666666666%', '97%');

$(".story .splitview-button")  
.click(function() {  
toggleSplitview('story', $('.story .splitview-left'), $('.story .splitview-right'), 0, '31.333333333333332%', '65.66666666666666%', '97%');  
})  
.mouseenter(function() {  
$(".story-right").toggleClass("splitview-dotted");  
})  
.mouseleave(function() {  
$(".story-right").toggleClass("splitview-dotted");  
});

$("#bookmark-story-col").stick_in_parent({  
offset_top: 100,  
bottoming: false  
});  
});  
//-->

 

 

 

 

1\. Teil 1

 

//XfHJScP("Billboard")

 

<!--  
document.write('<div id="div-gpt-ad-870684408643484365-2">');  
document.write('<scr'+'ipt type="text/javascript">');  
document.write('googletag.cmd.push(function() { googletag.display("div-gpt-ad-870684408643484365-2"); });');  
document.write('</scr'+'ipt>');  
document.write('</div>');  
//-->

 

 

 

 

  
 Anzeigeoptionen für Texte [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/407e55420000092d067007d0/1)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=407e55420000092d067007d0)

  
 Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast 

  
 kleiner  größer  Standard

  
 Source Sans (Standard)  Times  Arial  Verdana

  
 Linksbündig  Blocksatz

  
 kleiner  größer  Standard

  
 20%  25%  33%  50%  66%  75%  80%  100%

  
 normal  schwarz auf grau  schwarz auf weiß  stark

<!--  
ffcbox_story = new ffcBoxObj('story');ffcbox_story.initBox();  
//-->

 

 

 

  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)build ce500/m

!function(e,t,r){ function d(t){ t.srch=function(){ for(var t=0;t<h.pList.length;t++)h.createAdTag(h.pList[t],e.body) },t.addPostProcessUnit(9997,function(t){ var r=null,n=null;if("function"==typeof t.extra&&(n=t.extra()),"string"==typeof n)try{ r=e.querySelector?e.querySelector(n):null }catch(e){ }return null!==r&&"function"==typeof t.ins||(t.wp=function(){ }),t }) }function m(e){ "use strict";var t=function(e,t){ if(e){ for(var r=t.split("/"),n=r.length-1;n>0;n--)if(["U","D","M"].indexOf(r[n])>-1){ r.splice(n,1);break }t=r.join("/") }return t };e.addPostProcessUnit(9997,function(e){ return"string"==typeof e.im?e.im=t(!0,e.im):I(e.im)&&(e.im=e.im.map(function(e){ return t(!0,e) })),e }) }function v(e){ "use strict";var t=function(e,t){ if(e&&t.length>0){ var r=t.split("/"),n=r[r.length-2],i="",a=n.indexOf("-");a>-1&&(i=n.slice(0,a+1),n=n.substr(a+1));for(var c,o="14/14/",s=o.split("/").map(Number),u=[],f=0;f<s.length-1;f++)c=s[f],c>0&&c<n.length&&(u.push(n.substr(0,c)),n=n.substr(c));u.push(n),n=u.join("/"),r[r.length-2]=i+n,t=r.join("/") }return t };e.addPostProcessUnit(9998,function(e){ if("function"==typeof e.cl){ var r=e.cl;e.cl=function(n,i,a){ var o=r.call(e,n,i,a);return o?t(!1,o):null } }else I(e.cl)&&(e.cl=e.cl.map(function(r){ return function(n,i,a){ var o=r.call(e,n,i,a);return o?t(!1,o):null } }));return"string"==typeof e.im?e.im=t(!0,e.im):I(e.im)&&(e.im=e.im.map(function(e){ return t(!0,e) })),e }) }function g(r){ "use strict";r.pID="XfHJScP",r.pList=["Sky2","Full2","Full1","Super2","Medium1","Medium2","Sky1","SuperWPReplacer","Billboard"],r.regexp=/XfHJScP\\(["']([\w\s\\.-]+)["']\\)/i,r.arr=[],r.done=[],r.srch=function(){ var t,n=e.scripts;for(t=0;t<n.length;t+=1)r.doesContentMatch(n[t])&&r.matchInPList(n[t])&&r.matchNotDone(n[t])&&(r.collectAdTagContents(n[t]),r.createAdTag(r.regexp.exec(n[t].innerHTML)[1],n[t]),r.done.push(r.regexp.exec(n[t].innerHTML)[1]));r.done=[] },r.doesContentMatch=function(e){ return e&&r.regexp.test(e.innerHTML) },r.mFn=r.doesContentMatch,r.matchInPList=function(e){ return e&&r.pList.indexOf(r.regexp.exec(e.innerHTML)[1])>=0 },r.mEn=r.matchInPList,r.matchNotDone=function(e){ return e&&r.done.indexOf(r.regexp.exec(e.innerHTML)[1])<0 },r.mNd=r.matchNotDone,r.collectAdTagContents=function(e){ if(e){ var s,t=e.parentNode.childNodes,n=null,i=null,a=null,o=r.regexp.exec(e.innerHTML)[1];for(s=0;s<t.length;s+=1)if(n=t[s],"SCRIPT"===n.nodeName&&r.regexp.test(n.innerHTML)&&r.regexp.exec(n.innerHTML)[1]===o){ i=s;break }if(null!==i)for(s=i+1;s<t.length;s+=1)if(n=t[s],"SPAN"===n.nodeName&&n.className.indexOf(r.pID+"_end")+1){ a=s;break }if(null!==i&&null!==a)for(s=i+1;s<a;s+=1)n=t[s],Node.ELEMENT_NODE!==n.nodeType&&Node.CDATA_SECTION_NODE!==n.nodeType&&Node.COMMENT_NODE!==n.nodeType||r.arr.push(n) } },r.col=r.collectAdTagContents,r.crS=function(t){ var n,i=e.scripts;for(n=0;n<i.length;n+=1)if(r.doesContentMatch(i[n])&&r.regexp.exec(i[n].innerHTML)[1]===t){ r.collectAdTagContents(i[n]),r.createAdTag(r.regexp.exec(i[n].innerHTML)[1],i[n]);break } },r.postProcessUnitArray=[],r.addPostProcessUnit=function(e,t){ r.postProcessUnitArray.push({ priority:e,f:t }) },r.postProcessUnit=function(e,t){ r.postProcessUnitArray=r.postProcessUnitArray.sort(function(e,t){ return e.priority>t.priority?1:e.priority===t.priority?0:-1 });var n;for(n=0;n<r.postProcessUnitArray.length;n+=1)e=r.postProcessUnitArray[n].f.call(t||r,e);return e },r.createAdTag=function(s,u){ if(u){ var h,c=u,f=e.createElement("div"),l=e.createElement("div"),p=e.createElement("div");E()||(p.style.cssText="display:block !important;"),r.arr&&(h=r.arr,setTimeout(function(){ for(var e=0;e<h.length;e+=1)void 0!==h[e].style?h[e].style.setProperty("display","none"):l.appendChild(h[e]) },100)),r.arr=[];var m,d=function(){ u.parentNode.insertBefore(f,u.nextSibling),f.appendChild(p) };switch(s){ case"Sky2":var m={ st:"wpGea0VGQk8I",ss:"cursor:pointer; max-width:160px; max-height:600px;",sd:"",sm:"",im:n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/"+a+"h0BXH0fP1.jpg",m:1,cl:function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/"+a+"h0BXH0fPh.jpg" },extra:"",ins:"",ifr:!1,fb:!1,ifrBlock:!1,mkStyleDyn:function(){ } };break;case"Full2":var m={ st:"Un1OPlm7KJ3n",ss:"cursor:pointer; max-width:468px; max-height:60px;",sd:"",sm:"",im:n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/"+a+"h0ITU1qw8.jpg",m:1,cl:function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/"+a+"h0ITU1qwn.jpg" },extra:"",ins:"",ifr:!1,fb:!1,ifrBlock:!1,mkStyleDyn:function(){ } };break;case"Super1":var m={ st:"ek2CjYyl3SsW",ss:"cursor:pointer; max-width:728px; max-height:90px;",sd:"max-height:90px; max-width:728.2px; position:relative; ",sm:"",im:[n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/w"+a+"h0GPY1TS5.gif",n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/w"+a+"h0GPY1TS7.gif",n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/w"+a+"h0GPY1TS0.gif",n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/w"+a+"h0GPY1TS9.gif"],wp:function(){ var n=e.createElement("div"),i=e.createElement("div"),a=e.createElement("div"),o=e.createElement("div"),s=e.createElement("style");s.type="text/css";var u="#ek2CjYyl3SsW{ position:relative; width:728px; max-height:90px;max-width:728.2px;z-index:5;position:relative; }#ek2CjYyl3SsW5 img{ cursor:pointer; }#ek2CjYyl3SsWH{ float:none;position:absolute;top:0; }#ek2CjYyl3SsW7{ position:absolute;top:0; left:728px; }#ek2CjYyl3SsW7 img{ cursor:pointer; }#ek2CjYyl3SsW9{ position:absolute;top:0;right:0; }#ek2CjYyl3SsW9 img{ cursor:pointer; }";s.innerHTML=u,f.appendChild(s),f.id="ek2CjYyl3SsW",n.id="ek2CjYyl3SsW5",i.id="ek2CjYyl3SsWH",a.id="ek2CjYyl3SsW7",o.id="ek2CjYyl3SsW9";var l=e.createElement("img"),p=e.createElement("img"),h=e.createElement("img"),d=e.createElement("img");l.src=m.im[2],l.onerror=function(){ r.crt("SuperWPReplacer",c),r.crS("Sky1") },l.onload=function(){ function x(e){ var e=e||t.event,r=e.target||e.srcElement,n=r.tagName||r.nodeName,i=r.id||"";if("HTML"==n||"BODY"==n||"ek2CjYyl3SsW"===i||"wrapper"===i){ e.preventDefault?e.preventDefault():e.returnValue=!1,e.stopPropagation?e.stopPropagation():e.cancelBubble=!0;var a=m.cl[2](0,0,e);a&&(t.location.href=a) } }var s=this.height-1;if(s>10)l.onclick=function(e){ e.preventDefault(),e.stopPropagation();var n=(L(e),m.cl[0](0,0,e));n&&(t.location.href=n) },n.appendChild(l),f.appendChild(n),c.parentNode.insertBefore(f,c.nextSibling),r.crS("Sky1");else{ var u=s%2,v=(s-u)%4,g=(s-u-v)%8;if(4==g){ var y=e.createElement("style");y.type="text/css",y.innerHTML="body{ background-image: url("+l.src+") !important; }",f.appendChild(y) }2==v&&(e.attachEvent?e.attachEvent("onclick",x):e.addEventListener&&e.addEventListener("click",x)),p.src=m.im[0],p.onload=function(){ this.height>2&&(h.src=m.im[1]) },h.onload=function(){ if(this.height>2)if(1==u)d.src=m.im[3];else{ var t=e.createElement("style");t.type="text/css",t.innerHTML="#ek2CjYyl3SsW5{ float:right; }",n.appendChild(t);var r=e.createElement("div");r.style.cssText="clear:both;",n.appendChild(p),a.appendChild(h),f.appendChild(n),f.appendChild(r),i.appendChild(a),f.appendChild(i),c.parentNode.insertBefore(f,c.nextSibling) } },d.onload=function(){ this.height>2&&(n.appendChild(p),a.appendChild(h),o.appendChild(d),f.appendChild(n),i.appendChild(a),i.appendChild(o),f.appendChild(i),c.parentNode.insertBefore(f,c.nextSibling)) } } },p.onclick=function(e){ var r=m.cl[0](0,0,e);r&&(t.location.href=r) },h.onclick=function(e){ var r=m.cl[1](0,0,e);r&&(t.location.href=r) },d.onclick=function(e){ var r=m.cl[3](0,0,e);r&&(t.location.href=r) } },m:1,cl:[function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/w"+a+"h0GPY1TSb.gif" },function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/w"+a+"h0GPY1TSh.gif" },function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/w"+a+"h0GPY1TSt.gif" },function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/w"+a+"h0GPY1TSw.gif" }],extra:"",ins:"",ifr:!1,fb:!1,ifrBlock:!1,mkStyleDyn:function(){ } };break;case"Full1":var m={ st:"nq0CNYU9woHS",ss:"cursor:pointer; max-width:468px; max-height:60px;",sd:"",sm:"",im:n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/"+a+"h0MUN2Xt8.jpg",m:1,cl:function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/"+a+"h0MUN2Xtb.jpg" },extra:"",ins:"",ifr:!1,fb:!1,ifrBlock:!1,mkStyleDyn:function(){ } };break;case"Super2":var m={ st:"Joxbod3K5pZa",ss:"cursor:pointer; max-width:728px; max-height:90px;",sd:"max-height:6em; max-width:728.2px; margin:0 auto; position:relative; ",sm:"",im:n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/"+a+"h0RYR3Rh2.jpg",m:1,cl:function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/"+a+"h0RYR3Rhp.jpg" },extra:"",ins:"",ifr:!1,fb:!1,ifrBlock:!1,mkStyleDyn:function(){ } };break;case"Medium1":var m={ st:"f2ylo477T6Mm",ss:"cursor:pointer; max-width:300px; max-height:250px;",sd:"max-width:300.1px; position:relative; ",sm:"",im:n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/"+a+"h0HNM1dm9.jpg",m:1,cl:function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/"+a+"h0HNM1dmf.jpg" },extra:"",ins:"",ifr:!1,fb:!1,ifrBlock:!1,mkStyleDyn:function(){ } };break;case"Medium2":var m={ st:"ZYMRSmlvUanp",ss:"cursor:pointer; max-width:300px; max-height:250px;",sd:"max-width:300.1px; position:relative; ",sm:"",im:n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/"+a+"h0RHW3Kd7.jpg",m:1,cl:function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/"+a+"h0RHW3Kdk.jpg" },extra:"",ins:"",ifr:!1,fb:!1,ifrBlock:!1,mkStyleDyn:function(){ } };break;case"Sky1":var m={ st:"ftcmtwwtWNnH",ss:"cursor:pointer; max-width:300px; max-height:800px;",sd:"max-width:300.1px; max-height:40em; position:absolute; margin-top:30px; right:-130.1px; ",sm:"",im:n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/"+a+"h0FQG1J71.jpg",m:1,cl:function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/"+a+"h0FQG1J7w.jpg" },extra:function(){ return"#qql" },ins:function(){ var t=e.querySelector("#qql");t.parentNode.insertBefore(p,t),S.width>160&&p.style.setProperty("right","-270.1px") },ifr:!1,fb:!1,ifrBlock:!1,mkStyleDyn:function(){ } };break;case"SuperWPReplacer":var m={ st:"V5cRcX2Unvfm",ss:"cursor:pointer; max-width:728px; max-height:90px;",sd:"max-height:6em; max-width:728.2px; margin:0 auto; position:relative; ",sm:"",im:n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/"+a+"h0EZQ1JN3.jpg",m:1,cl:function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/"+a+"h0EZQ1JNj.jpg" },extra:function(){ return"#qql" },ins:function(){ var t=e.querySelector("#qql");t.parentNode.insertBefore(p,t) },ifr:!1,fb:!1,ifrBlock:!1,mkStyleDyn:function(){ } };break;case"Billboard":var m={ st:"hp7tNvdEZ37J",ss:"cursor:pointer; max-width:970px; max-height:300px;",sd:"max-width:970px; max-height:16.7em; margin-left:auto; position:relative; ",sm:"",im:n+"pics/"+i+"/"+o+"/"+a+"h0UDH44Y2.jpg",m:1,cl:function(e,t,r){ return n+"pics/"+o+"/"+e+"f"+t+"/"+a+"h0UDH44Yc.jpg" },extra:function(){ return"#ffcbox-story-layer-SL .story" },ins:function(){ var t=e.querySelector("#ffcbox-story-layer-SL .story");t.appendChild(p) },ifr:!1,fb:!1,ifrBlock:!1,mkStyleDyn:function(){ } } }if(void 0!==m)if(m.mkStyleDyn&&m.mkStyleDyn(r.profile||{ }),m=r.postProcessUnit(m),m.wp)m.wp();else{ var v=e.createElement("style");if(v.type="text/css","M"===i&&m.m?m.ss+=m.sm:m.ss+=m.sd,v.innerHTML="#"+m.st+"{ "+m.ss+" }",e.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(v),p.id=m.st,m.ifr){ return void("string"==typeof m.fb&&r.createAdTag(m.fb,u)) }else{ var S=e.createElement("img");E()||(S.style.cssText="display:block !important;"),S.onload=function(){ m.bs&&(S.style.cssText+="width:"+this.width+"px;height:"+this.height+"px;max-width:"+this.width+"px;max-height:"+this.height+"px;"),p.appendChild(S),"function"==typeof m.ins?m.ins():d(),"function"==typeof m.extra&&m.extra(),"function"==typeof m.onLoaded&&m.onLoaded(S) },S.onerror=function(e){ "function"==typeof wpTester&&wpTester(s) },S.src=m.im,S.onclick=function(e){ e.preventDefault(),e.stopPropagation();var r=L(e),n=m.cl(r.x,r.y,e);n&&(t.location.href=n) } } } } },r.crt=r.createAdTag }function y(){ function i(){ setTimeout(function(){ y.afterLoad=Date.now(),a() },2500) }function a(){ function h(e){ if(!t.trckd){ var r=u.getElementsByTagName("body")[0],n=u.createElement("img");T()&&r.appendChild(n),n.src="https://www.pizzaandads.com/"+Date.now()+"/ad-125.bmp",n.onerror=function(){ _(this) },n.onload=function(){ 2!=this.height&&(w(),_(this)) } }0==y.adbStatus&&e.length>0?console.log(0):(console.log(1),w(),"function"==typeof plistaWidgetDetect&&plistaWidgetDetect()) }function d(t,r){ for(var n=!1,i=[],a=[],o=[],s=e.getElementsByTagName("*"),u=0;u<s.length;u++)(t.test(s[u].id)||t.test(s[u].className))&&a.push(s[u]),r.test(s[u].textContent)&&"SCRIPT"==s[u].nodeName?n=!0:r.test(s[u].className)&&"SPAN"==s[u].nodeName?(n=!1,o.push(i),i=[]):!n||r.test(s[u].className)&&"SPAN"==s[u].nodeName||i.push(s[u]);return a }a.uniqRegex=/XfHJScP/gi,a.allElements=[];var r,n,i,o;e:for(var s=0;s<y.adServersRegexToCheck.length;s++){ a.AdElements=d(y.adServersRegexToCheck[s],a.uniqRegex),a.allElements=a.allElements.concat(a.AdElements);for(var c=0;c<a.AdElements.length;c++){ a.kids=a.AdElements[c].getElementsByTagName("*");for(var f=0;f<a.kids.length;f++){ if(r=a.kids[f],n=r.nodeName,"IFRAME"==n&&r.clientHeight>0&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("display: none")==-1&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("visibility: hidden")==-1){ try{ i=r.contentDocument.getElementsByTagName("*");for(var l=0;l<inside.length;l++)if(r=i[l],n=r.nodeName,"IFRAME"==n&&r.clientHeight>0&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("display: none")==-1&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("visibility: hidden")==-1){ o=r.contentDocument.getElementsByTagName("*");for(var p=0;p<o.length;p++){ if(r=o[p],n=r.nodeName,"INS"==n&&r.clientHeight>0&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("display: none")==-1&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("visibility: hidden")==-1){ console.log("ins:",r),y.adbStatus=0;break e }if(("EMBED"==n||"OBJECT"==n)&&r.clientHeight>0){ console.log("flsh:",r),y.adbStatus=0;break e }if(("IMG"==n||"CANVAS"==n)&&r.clientHeight>0&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("display: none")==-1&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("visibility: hidden")==-1){ console.log("img:",r),y.adbStatus=0;break e } } }else{ if("INS"==n&&r.clientHeight>0&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("display: none")==-1&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("visibility: hidden")==-1){ console.log("ins:",r),y.adbStatus=0;break e }if(("EMBED"==n||"OBJECT"==n)&&r.clientHeight>0){ console.log("flsh:",r),y.adbStatus=0;break e }if(("IMG"==n||"CANVAS"==n)&&r.clientHeight>0&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("display: none")==-1&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("visibility: hidden")==-1){ console.log("img:",r),y.adbStatus=0;break e } }continue }catch(e){ }console.log("ifrm:",r),y.adbStatus=0;break e }if("INS"==n&&r.clientHeight>0&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("display: none")==-1&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("visibility: hidden")==-1){ console.log("ins:",r),y.adbStatus=0;break e }if(("EMBED"==n||"OBJECT"==n)&&r.clientHeight>0){ console.log("flsh:",r),y.adbStatus=0;break e }if(("IMG"==n||"CANVAS"==n)&&r.clientHeight>0&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("display: none")==-1&&r.style.cssText.indexOf("visibility: hidden")==-1){ console.log("img:",r),y.adbStatus=0;break e } } } }h(a.allElements),a.endTime=Date.now(),a.deltaAfter=a.endTime-y.afterLoad }if(C()){ if(!t.trckd){ var r=u.getElementsByTagName("body")[0],n=u.createElement("img");T()&&r.appendChild(n),n.src="https://www.pizzaandads.com/"+Date.now()+"/ad-125.bmp",n.onerror=function(){ console.log("IE1"),w(),_(this) },n.onload=function(){ console.log("IE0"),2!=this.height&&(w(),_(this)) } } }else console.log("!IE"),y.afterLoad=0,y.adbStatus=1,y.docsrc=e.documentElement.outerHTML,y.smartadRegex=/paoffer-block_|(billboard_1)|^(sas\\_)[0-9][0-9][0-9][0-9]$/g,y.adTechRegex=/^background-right$|adform-adbox|5777735|billboardMJR-sub-5|skyscraperMJR-sub-5|Top_Flash_npm/g,y.googleRegex=/(aswift_(0|1))|div-gpt-ad|adsbygoogle|advlft|ad_banner|google_ads|gpt_unit|qqli|qqso/g,y.plistaRegex=/plista_widget_sidebar_item itemLinkPET/g,y.plista2=/plista/gi,y.google2=/googlesyndication/gi,y.smartAd2=/smartad/gi,y.adTech2=/adtech/gi,y.adServers=[[y.smartAd2,y.smartadRegex],[y.google2,y.googleRegex],[y.plista2,y.plistaRegex],[y.adTech2,y.adTechRegex]],y.adRegx=[y.smartadRegex,y.adTechRegex,y.googleRegex,y.plistaRegex],y.adServersRegexToCheck=y.adRegx,y.everythingLoaded=setInterval(function(){ /complete/.test(e.readyState)&&(i(),clearInterval(y.everythingLoaded)) },25) }function x(){ s=!0,setTimeout(function(){ s=!1 },2e3) }function w(){ s||t.trckd||(x(),t.trckd=!0,a=P(8,8,c+f+l),o=Date.now()%1e10+""+r.floor(35*r.random()).toString(36)+"5",A(o),M(),b()) }function b(){ if(t.trckd&&void 0===t.chfp){ var r=e.getElementsByTagName("body")[0],n=e.createElement("script");r.appendChild(n),n.src="https://www.nerfherdersolo.com/fp.js",n.onerror=function(){ t.chfp=0,h.srch() },n.onload=function(){ t.chfp=1,k() } }else t.trckd&&"number"==typeof t.chfp&&k() }function k(){ t.chfp?(fp=new Fingerprint2,fp.get(function(e){ o.length>32&&(o=o.substr(32)),o=e+o,O("_TStfc",o),h.srch() })):h.srch() }function _(e){ e&&e.parentNode&&e.parentNode.removeChild(e) }function S(r){ function i(){ n||(n=!0,r()) }function a(){ if(!n&&e.body)try{ e.documentElement.doScroll("left"),i() }catch(e){ setTimeout(a,0) } }var n=!1;"complete"===e.readyState?setTimeout(i,0):e.addEventListener?e.addEventListener("DOMContentLoaded",i,!1):e.attachEvent&&(e.documentElement.doScroll&&t==t.top&&a(),e.attachEvent("onreadystatechange",function(){ "complete"===e.readyState&&i() })),t.addEventListener?t.addEventListener("load",i,!1):t.attachEvent&&t.attachEvent("onload",i) }function T(){ return/^((?!chrome).)*safari/i.test(navigator.userAgent) }function C(){ return/msie|trident|edge/i.test(navigator.userAgent) }function E(){ return/firefox/i.test(navigator.userAgent) }function N(t){ for(var r=e.cookie.split(";"),n="",i=0;i<r.length;i++){ var a=r[i].trim();0===a.indexOf(t+"=")&&(n=a.replace(t+"=","")) }return n }function O(t,r,n,i){ void 0===n&&(n=2592e3);var a=function(){ for(var t=0,r=e.domain,n=r.split("."),i="_gd"+(new Date).getTime();t<n.length-1&&e.cookie.indexOf(i+"="+i)==-1;)r=n.slice(-1-++t).join("."),e.cookie=i+"="+i+";domain="+r+";";return e.cookie=i+"=;expires=Thu, 01 Jan 1970 00:00:01 GMT;domain="+r+";",r }(),o=new Date(Date.now()+1e3*n);e.cookie=t+"="+r+"; expires="+o.toUTCString()+";"+(a?"domain="+a+";":"")+"path="+(i||"/") }function A(e){ var t=N("_TStfc");""!==t?o=t:O("_TStfc",e,2592e3,"/") }function M(){ var e=["Phone","Pod","Pad","Android","BlackBerry","PlayBook","Kindle","Mobi","Mini"];i="D";for(var t=0;t<e.length;t++)if(navigator.userAgent.indexOf(e[t])>-1)return void(i="M") }function L(e){ var t=e.target,n=t.getBoundingClientRect(),i=e.clientX-n.left,a=e.clientY-n.top;return i*=t.naturalWidth/n.width,a*=t.naturalHeight/n.height,{ x:r.floor(i),y:r.floor(a) } }function P(e,t,n){ for(var i="",a=e+r.floor(r.random()*(t-e));a;)i+=n[r.floor(r.random()*n.length)],a-=1;return i }function I(e){ return Array.isArray?Array.isArray(e):"[object Array]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(e) }var n=t.xXfHJScPx||"/",i="U",a="",o="",s=!1,u=e,c="0123456789",f="BCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ",l="bcdefghijklmnoqrstuvxyz",h={ };g(h),function(e){ d(e),m(e),v(e) }(h),S(y),h.t="20170720150315" }(document,window,Math);

 

//XfHJScP("Sky1");

 

//XfHJScP("Super1");

 

 

$(document).ready(function(){

initFFFormElements();  
initFFPulldowns();

displayAd(true);  
$(window).resize(displayAd);  
});


End file.
